Doce paixão
by YumeSangai
Summary: Serenity se apaixona pelo frio Kaiba, seria essa paixão tão doce assim? Bônus:participação de novos personagens, atenção para nova classificação.
1. Conhecendo novas pessoas

**Doce Paixão**

OBS: Os pensamentos dos personagens estão em _itálico._

_**Sumário: Serenity se apaixona pelo frio Kaiba, seria essa paixão tão doce assim?**_

**Capítulo 1:** _Conhecendo novas pessoas_

Serenity depois de tomar coragem e respirar fundo, entrou na sala do irmão, onde estava sentado jogando cartas com o amigo.

"Olá Serenity"

O menino de cabelos coloridos havia a cumprimentado.

_Eu já o tinha visto antes, ele costumava ir lá em casa jogar cartas com o Joey e o Joey ia bastante na loja de jogos do avô desse menino_, Pensou Serenity fitando o garoto que não lhe era estranho.

"Oi, o que faz aqui?"

_Acho que tirei a concentração do meu irmão ou coisa assim..._

"Vim lhe visitar e, entregar seu lanche, você saiu tão apressado de casa que esqueceu, bom dia!"

Ela entregou o lanche a ele. _Eu mesma havia feito, não garanto a qualidade, mas demorei um tempão preparando._

"Bom dia"

O menino de cabelos coloridos deu um sorriso muito amigável. _Ele é muito bonzinho com certeza._

"Ahhn, obrigado"

Joey agradeceu meio sem graça.

Tristan que estava afastado dos amigos logo se junta muito interessado.

"Ei Joey, quem é aquela garota?É muito bonita pra ser a sua namorada"

"Ora... ela é a minha irmã".

_Aquele idiota do Tristan, sempre querendo conhecer todas as garotas, mas na minha irmã ele não vai tocar._

"Irmã!Que legal..."

_Eu definitivamente odiei o sorriso bobo que ele deu..._

"Eu não vou te apresentar a ela"

_Tive que cortar o barato do cara, mas não ia mesmo..._

"saco..."

_Joey conversava no pátio com a irmã que parecia triste._

"Precisa se em turmar Serenity...".

"Eu sinto muito Joey, mas eu não consigo...".

"Eu posso apresentá-la aos meus amigos..."

_Eu não estava muito disposto a fazer a minha irmã conhecer as figuras que são os meus amigos, mas se ela não consegue se dar bem com eles não vejo outra alternativa._

"As garotas lá da sala só andam em grupos e eu sei que eu não me encaixo em nenhum deles...".

_Na verdade eu sabia que não daria certo andar com pessoas como elas, eu não entendo muito bem, mas são muito metidas... ligam para a aparência e coisas sem grandes importâncias..._

_Como pode haver pessoas assim?Mas eu sei que metade do mundo é assim, apenas não quero encarar a realidade, que ás vezes é cruel demais..._

"Eu nunca pensei em andar com alguém como o Tristan... e o Yugi que no inicio do ano passado eu só implicava com ele... Somos ótimos amigos hoje".

"Eu sei..."

"Elas estão jogando bola na quadra, porque não vai até lá?"

"Eu não sou boa no vôlei...".

"Então eu chamo o pessoal da minha sala e você joga com a gente"

"Eu serei a última a ser escolhida... não jogo bem..."

"Pare de frescura, você será do meu time, assim como o Yugi, no outro time ficam Tristan, Tea e ...Bakura..."

"Está bem então"

Joey se levanta e chama pelos amigos que estavam próximos e explicam que eles jogariam vôlei...

"Ola Serenity, eu sou a Tea...".

_A menina de cabelos curtos também foi muito educada, como era mesmo o nome dela?Eu sei que ela tinha acabado de me dizer, mas eu realmente não prestei muita atenção no que ela disse... Brea?...Acho que isso não é nome de gente..._

"ahhn... olá"

_Eu não pude responder de outro jeito, o que eu diria? "Ahhh, eu não escutei, como é mesmo o seu nome?", não podia mesmo fazer isso... que vergonha..._

**Continua...**

Eu sei o capitulo ficou curtinho, Mary-chan você sabe que essa fic é especial pra você, com o casal que você tanto gosta


	2. Pessoa que você não deveria conversar

Doce Paixão

O.B.S. – Os pensamentos dos personagens estão em _itálico._

Capítulo 2: Pessoa que você não deveria conversar

_Tudo bem o jogo de vôlei não foi tão ruim como eu tinha pensado, eu até consegui sacar direito e também fiz uns pontos, esse tipo de coisa me animava, muitas coisas me deixavam alegre, como fazer amigos, cozinhar, o fato de ver o meu irmão alegre, me anima._

_É claro que a coisas que me chateiam, mas não quero nem citar...Não vale mesmo a pena._

"Gostou Serenity?"

_Eu realmente queria saber se ela tinha gostado de alguns dos meus amigos, mas acho que não podia ser tão direto com a pergunta ou ela ficaria assustada mesmo sendo minha irmã, quando chegarmos em casa talvez eu pergunte, só preciso manter o Tristan longe dela._

"Sim, foi muito divertido, mas se não se incomoda vou voltar para a minha sala".

_Sei que sai tão rápido do pátio que devo ter deixado meu irmão preocupado, mas aquele amigo dele, um tal de Tristyam estava me olhando, como se estivesse me analisando, aquilo me deixou assustada, claro que eu não podia pedir para ele parar de me olhar...Isso é tão esquisito..._

_Me sentei no meu canto, queria sumir depois daquela coisa toda no pátio, mas sei que não podia ficar invisível de uma hora pra outra._

"Serenity, seu irmão está preocupado".

Eu conhecia aquela voz, era da menina Brea... eu sei que esse não é o nome dela, mas foi isso que eu entendi...o que eu faço?

"Obriga...er..Como é o seu nome mesmo?"

_Tive que arriscar e perguntar, ela deu um sorriso muito bonito pensei que fosse ficar brava, muito simpática ela, meu irmão deveria sair com ela._

"Tea"

"Eu não tinha entendido direito da primeira vez...".

_Eu disse super sem graça, ela era tão boazinha, ela me puxou e descemos outra vez, meu irmão estava sentado, acho que o menino de cabelos coloridos, acho que é Yugi o nome dele, estava consolando ele, espero que realmente não seja isso que eu esteja pensando, pelo menos o Tristyam sumiu..._

"Joey?O que foi?"

_Que pergunta mais idiota eu não acredito que eu havia dito isso...mas, agora não tinha mais jeito..._

_Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam, acho que estava mesmo preocupada comigo, como se eu acabasse de sair de uma briga ou coisa assim, se bem...que eu realmente acabei de sair de uma briga._

"Eu fiquei preocupado, você saiu tão de repente".

"Não foi nada Joey, Yugi você ta com o rosto inchado o que foi isso?"

_Vi a face dele corar, quando eu toquei no lugar do machucado, não entendi bem o porque, mas prefiro ignorar ou sou capaz de pensar que todos que não sejam o meu irmão não passam de uns tarados._

"Foi apenas uma confusão"

_Puxa a irmã do Joey é muito legal, qualquer um nem teria reparado ou simplesmente ignorado, porque será que ela não se da bem com as garotas da sala dela?..._

"Melhoras Yugi, Joey eu vou voltar pra sala, tchau".

_Sai bem rápido, mas também dei de cara com o Tristyam...preciso aprender direito o nome dos meus novos amigos, ele ficou sorrindo feito um bobo, acho que assustei ele, porque o garoto começou a pedir desculpas..._

"Não é nada Tris..."

"Tristan"

Como ela é linda, o Joey tem sorte de ter uma irmã tão bonita.

_Eu sorri sem graça, e me desculpei e voltei rapidamente para minha sala, mesmo sendo amigo do meu irmão, ele era... estranho, aquele sorriso... ah, eu não quero pensar nisso._

A aula já estava para começar, a professora entrou na sala, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e pele morena.

_Ela dava aula de história, mas eu realmente não queria prestar atenção. _Ainda meio distraída, e sem vontade de prestar atenção na aula, Serenity encostou a cabeça no vidro, e ficou olhando pata o pátio, com o chão tomado pelas pétalas que caíam, uma pessoa andava devagar pelo caminho de pedras, que estava quase todo coberto pelas pétalas, era quase impossível ver a pessoa, mas Serenity foi capaz de perceber o cabelo castanho que era razoavelmente comprido e parecia ser alto. Ainda distraída com o rapaz, ela se levantou para vê-lo melhor, quando percebeu que todos da turma olhavam para ela e soltavam alguns comentários desagradáveis à expressão da professora também não era nada boa.

"Serenity, sei que a aula está chata, mas não precisa atrapalhar os outros".

"Me-me desculpe, não foi minha intenção" Ela sentou novamente e olhou pela janela, ele estava entrando no prédio, sentiu que tinha que vê-lo, mas para isso deveria sair da sala, como conseguir isso? Serenity se deu conta que estava em pé novamente.

"Está testando a minha paciência Weeler?" Perguntou a professora furiosa, Serenity balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Por favor, reti-"

Nem esperou a professora terminar, ela corria pelos corredores, e por essa distração de correr sem olhar onde pisava, acabou se esquecendo da escada, e voando nove degraus em direção ao chão, ela fechou os olhos esperando pelo impacto, no entanto ele havia sido melhor do que tinha imaginado, escutou um baque e depois um gemido, ela abriu rapidamente os olhos, até perceber que estava nos braços de alguém, ela levantou o rosto e fitou a expressão de dor do rapaz que a segurava.

"Meu deus, você está bem? Está machucado?" Ela perguntou se levantando e estendo a mão a ele, ele ignorou a ajuda dela e se levantou sozinho, passando a mão pelos cabelos que estavam bagunçados e depois ajeitou a jaqueta do uniforme, e a encarou friamente.

"Se quer se suicidar, não faça isso no colégio e fique fora do meu caminho". Disse pegando a pasta que estava no chão e voltando a andar.

Serenity ficou estática vendo o rapaz se afastar. _Nunca vi olhos tão frios e palavras tão duras, foi uma sensação horrível, eu queria me esconder depois daquilo, mas não seria muito fácil._

Na saída, Serenity esperava o irmão no portão do colégio.

"Serenity, eu fiquei sabendo que foi expulsa de sala, é verdade?" Pergunta Joey se aproximando, Serenity baixa a cabeça, não esperava que ele soubesse disso, mas não esconderia a verdade, Tea, Yugi e Tristan apareceram também e pareciam interessados na resposta.

"Eu acabei cochilando". Ela disse sem graça.

"Ela vai pegar no seu pé pra sempre" Diz Tea dando um sorriso consolador.

Os olhos de Serenity se perderam no rapaz que passou pelo grupo entrando em um carro que atravessou a rua como um raio.

"Quem era aquele?" Ela perguntou ainda meio distraída, ela pôde perceber a expressão de nojo em Tristan e a expressão de raiva no irmão, Tea parecia indiferenre e Yugi parecia normal.

"Seto Kaiba" Yugi respondeu calmamente.

"Eu odeio aquele cara" Diz Joey com raiva nos olhos, Serenity se sentiu intimidada com aquilo, percebeu estar sendo analisada por Tea, já esperava por aquilo, já que ela também era garota e podia facilmente adivinhar no interesse repentino pelo rapaz.

"Nem pense em falar com ele" Diz Joey visivelmente enciumado.

"Acho que não deveria ditar as escolhas de Serenity" Diz Yugi um pouco preocupado, Serenity adorou aquilo da parte dele, Yugi havia sido o mais compreensível de todos.

"Ela é minha irmã, eu vou protegê-la" Diz Joey um tanto furioso.

"Ele é surdo quando quer" Diz Tristan balançando a cabeça, Serenity sorriu e concordou.

"_Kaiba..." _Pensou Serenity olhando para onde o carro havia seguido, conhecia aquele sobrenome, tinha certeza que já o tinha visto em milhares de lugares.

**Continua..._tio, vendo as pet cabeça no vidro e fiquei olhando para o pde que era Isis ela se apresentou, mas como sempre nou mais tarde, m_**


	3. Guiado pelo coração

Doce Paixão

O.B.S. – Os pensamentos dos personagens estão em _itálico._

Capítulo 3: Guiado pelo coração

Serenity andava devagar pelas ruas, estava fazendo algumas compras, nada para a casa, apenas pessoal, usava um short jeans, e uma blusa de manga cortada no meio, a parte de cima rosa e a de baixo branca, o cabelo estava solto e molhado, algumas mechas caiam pelo ombro.

Ela contava o dinheiro quando do pescoço seu cordão caiu na rua, ela correu para pega-lo, apenas viu uma luz branca muito forte e um barulho de buzina, nada mais do que isso.

"Merda" Xingou, Seto saindo do carro e pegando a garota que estava inconsciente e a deitando no banco de trás.

Serenity acordou em um lugar desconhecido, se levantou rapidamente e se sentiu zonza, ela olhou para imenso quarto, as cortinas estavam fechadas e a luz apagada, ela estava deitada em uma cama fofa e de casal.

"Onde... estou?" Ela perguntou se levantando, ela usava um roupão, e de repente sentiu o rosto aquecer.

_Quem mudou a minha roupa? Que lugar é esse?_

A porta do quarto se abriu, e um menino de cabelos compridos entrou.

"Ah, você acordou" Ele disse surpreso e aliviado.

"Hai...Quem...Quem é você?"

"Mokuba Kaiba" Ele disse sorrindo.

"Mokuba..." Ela repetiu meio incerta, ele concordou com a cabeça e depois estava saindo do quarto, quando parou.

"Vou avisar ao meu irmão que você acordou" Ele disse deixando o quarto, Serenity abriu a boca para impedi-lo, mas o menino já havia sumido.

Alguns minutos se passaram, quando Seto entrou no quarto, com uma expressão de poucos amigos, Serenity evitou encara-lo.

"Consegue andar?" Ele perguntou, a voz soou fria, o que fez Serenity se encolher, ela balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Não sei..." Ela disse meio incerta, por baixo do lençol que cobria sua cintura, ela mexeu os pés. "Acho que sim".

"Já é alguma coisa" Ele disse se sentando na poltrona, que ficava próxima a cama.

"Quem...mudou a minha roupa?" Ela perguntou um pouco envergonhada.

"Não se preocupe, não fui eu, se é isso que quer saber".

"N-não é isso".

"Você ainda quer se suicidar?" Ele perguntou em tom irônico.

"Eu não quero me suicidar".

"Ah não? Se jogou da escada-"

Ela o impediu de continuar.

"Eu caí, estava distraída, vi você passando e então-"

Foi a vez de ele a impedir.

"Correu daquele jeito, porque me viu lá em baixo?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça, ele riu.

"Você é deprimente".

"Como você é cruel!" Ela disse elevando a mão a boca, Seto deu de ombros e se levantou.

"E você se jogou na frente do carro".

"Meu cordão caiu, eu me abaixei para pega-lo, você é que estava dirigindo como um louco".

"E se tivesse sido atropelada?" Ele berrou furioso, Serenity se encolheu na cama, Kaiba se sentiu mal com isso.

"...Eu gosto de você".

"...Apenas mantenha os seus sentimentos longe de mim". Ele disse friamente, os olhos azuis de Serenity rapidamente se encheram de lágrimas, como podia alguém ser capaz de dizer palavras tão duras?

"Pare com todo esse sentimentalismo, isso me enjoa". Ele disse por fim deixando o quarto, ele bateu a porta e se encostou a ela, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

_Porque alguém como ela, gosta de alguém como eu?Não faz sentido. _Ele escutou o choro dela, ele elevou a mão a cabeça, feri-la daquele jeito estava começando a enlouquece-lo, mas não faria nada por ela, ficaria longe, para que ambos não se machucassem, sabia que seria doloroso para ela, já que os sentimentos eram dela, mas era a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento, ele se afastou de cabeça baixa, deixando a franja cair pelos olhos fazendo uma sombra, ele foi direto para o quarto.

**Continua...**


	4. O consolo

Doce Paixão

O.B.S. – Os pensamentos dos personagens estão em _itálico._

Capítulo 4: O consolo

Serenity voltou para casa, tentou melhorar a aparência, mas estava impossível, também não queria ver o irmão, pois sabia que ele lhe faria milhões de perguntas e ela acabaria revelando sobre o incidente o deixando furioso, ela apenas sentou em um banco e ficou olhando para a cidade.

"Serenity?" Alguém a chamou, uma voz desconhecida, a menina de cabelos castanhos acordou e virou para trás vendo Yugi, que carregava um barulho na mão, ele estava sorridente parecia feliz, no entanto viu o sorriso sumir da face dele, agora parecia preocupado.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

"O que? Estou apenas fazendo compras" Ela disse mostrando a sacola que carregava, Yugi balançou a cabeça de forma negativa ficando agora com uma expressão séria, Serenity olhou para frente e respirou fundo.

"Eu disse a ele" Ela disse envergonhada, Yugi a fitou com os olhos um pouco caídos, ele podia ver a dor dela, podia quase sentir, a mão dele pousou no ombro dela, assim que ela sentiu o contado, se sentiu fraca, ela pôde perceber que era como se ele estivesse vendo sua alma, ela começou a chorar e ele a abraçou.

"Yugi...Dói tanto...Porque dói tanto?" Ela perguntou meio as lágrimas, Yugi apenas passava a mão na cabeça dela.

"Sempre dói".

"Sempre?" Ela perguntou meio incerta, ele concordou com a cabeça. "Por quê? Não era para ser um sentimento bom?".

"Está dizendo isso porque é a primeira vez que se machuca com os sentimentos, não é?"

"É..."

"Vamos continuar a conversar lá em casa, está ficando frio" Disse Yugi se levantando do banco, Serenity concordou e os dois tomaram um táxi e foram em direção a um prédio fora do centro da cidade, no caminho todos os dois permaneceram em silêncio, os dois subiram para o quarto andar de um prédio de seis.

"Pode entrar" Ele disse dando espaço para ela.

"Com licença" Ela disse tirando os sapatos.

"Não precisa de formalidades, meu avô não está em casa" Ele disse tirando o tênis, os dois sentaram em frente a uma mesinha, mas logo Yugi se levantou e foi para a cozinha que ficava ao lado da pequena sala.

"Vou preparar um chá". Disse Yugi da porta da cozinha.

"Quer ajuda?" Ela perguntou se levantando, ele fez que não com a cabeça e depois sorriu para ela, Serenity se encostou no portal, apenas o som da água enchendo a chaleira era ouvido, os dois estavam afundados sem pensamentos.

"Yugi... Porque você acha que nos apaixonamos?"

"Hm...É uma pergunta difícil".

"Mas porque você acha que isso acontece?"

"Porque o nosso coração é capaz de nos guiar, os seus sentimentos pelo Kaiba vieram apenas de olhá-lo, então eu acho que você deveria se perguntar, porque sem conversar com ele, você foi capaz de se apaixonar por ele".

"Eu não sei".

"Mas amar é ter medo".

"Como?" Ela perguntou sem acreditar.

"Quando você ama, você se esconde, pois tem medo de se machucar, isso normalmente acontece quando se já sofreu uma decepção".

"Isso é tão triste, eu quero esquecê-lo" Ela diz se sentando.

"Quando se ama alguém de verdade, não se esquece Serenity, amor e dor fazem parte da vida, não pode fugir de um sentimento que ainda nem explorou".

"Ele não gosta de mim Yugi, não vale a pena".

"Como você sabe?"

"Hm... Ele não quis aceitar-"

"Ele disse, por um acaso, "Eu sinto mais não posso correspondê-la", ele disse algo assim?".

Ela balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Então, ele apenas está sem palavras" Ele disse sorrindo, Serenity se surpreendeu.

_O coração é algo surpreendente, por alguma razão o Yugi sempre me diz coisas boas, embora seja a primeira vez que eu converse com ele, ele foi capaz de me entender, ele parece não se afeitar com nada, está sempre em paz e sorrindo, parece não ter nenhum tipo de sofrimento ou algo que tema._

"O que foi que ele disse pra você?"

"hm..." Ela pensou pro alguns instantes, mas as palavras não conseguia lembrar, ela fechou os olhos, e rapidamente se lembrou da cena. "Apenas mantenha os seus sentimentos longe de mim".

"Então está resolvido, o Kaiba não sabe como agir, certamente porque ninguém se apaixonou de verdade por ele".

"De verdade?" Ela perguntou curiosa, Yugi, concordou, os dois foram interrompidos pelo som chaleira, Yugi preparou o chá e os dois se sentaram na pequena mesa.

"O Kaiba é muito popular no colégio, milhões de garotas já se declararam para ele".

"E? Ele rejeitou todas?"

"Exatamente, mas o Kaiba é muito rico, é normal que ele tenha que lhe dar com garotas que apenas estão interessadas em seu dinheiro".

"Mas eu não" Diz com os olhos suplicantes, Yugi concorda, sabia que ela não era esse tipo de garota, mas era uma questão a se considerar, pelo menos para o Kaiba e tinha certeza que ele pensava assim.

"Eu sei, mas você tem que entender, o Kaiba é cercado por essas sangue-sugas...".

"Então o que eu faço?"

Yugi fica olhando para o conteúdo do copo por alguns instantes, queria ajudar Serenity, mas, diferente do que ela pensava, ele não sabia as respostas para tudo... E essa estava mais difícil de buscar.

"Diga o que sente".

"Mas eu já disse...".

"Faça com que ele entenda o que sente".

Serenity concordou, ela sentiu o corpo tremer, e de repente ficou com uma imensa vontade de chorar, as palavras de Kaiba a machucaram muito, Yugi sentiu o coração partido ao vê-la se esforçar para não chorar ele foi andando devagar e parou ao lado dela a abraçando.

"Não tem problema se você chorar" Ele disse passando a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos dela, ela o abraçou de volta e escondeu o rosto no peito dele e chorou, mas do que havia chorado quando estava na mansão Kaiba.

**Continua...**


	5. Esperança

Doce Paixão

O.B.S. – Os pensamentos dos personagens estão em _itálico._

Capítulo 5: Esperança

Seto estava deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto, estava perdido, sua mente estava em outro lugar, conseguia lembrar detalhadamente de Serenity, seus olhos azuis brilhantes, a pele branca, o cheiro do cabelo, e infelizmente, as lágrimas...

Se sentia um lixo por tê-la feito chorar, ele pegou o cordão que ainda estava com ele, ele não podia devolvê-lo não agora, pois isso era a única coisa que os ligava naquele momento, ela teria que ir procura-lo para saber do cordão ou ele para entrega-lo, por mais impossível que parecesse, também era um hipótese.

"Como pode ser, nem ao menos a conheço" Murmurava ainda olhando o teto, a porta do quarto do irmão abre e Mokuba entra com uma expressão divertida, o irmão senta rapidamente na cama e esconde o cordão embaixo do travesseiro.

"O-o que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou tentando manter o tom sério, mas a voz saiu trêmula, mas do que gostaria, e viu o sorriso na face do irmão aumentar.

"Não adianta, esconder, eu já vi" Diz Mokuba quase rindo, a face de Seto se ruboriza, não de vergonha, mas de raiva.

"Saia já daqui!" Berrou lançando tudo que estava a mão para cima do irmão que corria rindo para fora do quarto enquanto cantava "Seto está apaixonado!Seto está apaixonado!".

"Idiota" Murmurou entre os dentes.

Serenity e Yugi chegaram à residência Weleer, Joey estava encostado no sofá e jogava vídeo-game como um louco, assim que percebe os dois ele rapidamente desliga o aparelho.

"O-oi" Cumprimenta Joey bastante sem graça, uma veia saltava da testa de Serenity e Yugi apenas ria sem graça.

"Mano, pensei que estava estudando!" Gritou quase batendo nele, Joey se encolheu e começou a abalançar freneticamente as mãos e a dizer coisas incompreensíveis.

"Deixa pra lá Serenity" Diz Yugi sem conseguir conter o riso.

"Serenity" O irmão se levantou a expressão boba havia sumido, ele puxou um pouco a gola da blusa dela para baixo.

"Onde está o seu cordão?"

"Ah!Será que caiu na rua!" Ela ficou completamente desesperada.

"Serenity vem cá" Diz Yugi a puxando para um canto da casa, os dois receberam um olhar bobo de Joey que sorria sem parar para os dois.

"Não é nada disso!" Gritam os dois, Serenity leva Yugi até a cozinha.

"O que aconteceu com o seu cordão?" Pergunta Yugi preocupado, Serenity passa a mão pelo pescoço.

"Caiu...Lembro de me abaixar...e depois...só uma luz branca...e depois eu já estava na casa do Kaiba" Diz com uma expressão triste.

"Pode ser que esteja com ele" Diz Yugi tentando consola-la.

"Talvez ele já tenha jogado na lixo..."

"O Kaiba não é esse tipo de pessoa, eu aposto que ele está olhando perdidamente pro cordão" E Yugi gentilmente passa a mão no rosto dela "E lembrando do seu rosto". Diz sorrindo, Serenity sorri de volta, os dois escutam uma risada abafada e se viram, Joey estava na porta da cozinha.

"J-joey" Yugi rapidamente se afasta, Serenity eleva a mão a boca com o coração na mão, se perguntando até onde ele teria escutado.

"Vocês se amam não?" Pergunta Joey fazendo um coração com os dedos, e deixando o amigo e a irmã bem desconfortáveis.

"Pensei que só o Tristan tinha caído nos encantos da minha irmã" Diz Joey quase rindo, os dois coraram.

"N-não é nada disso" Diz Yugi com a voz tremula.

"Yugi amigão, você é um péssimo mentiroso".

"Ele não está mentindo" Diz Serenity em um tom um pouco mais sério do que estava acostumada a usar, Joey olhou para os dois e deu de ombros, viu que era uma situação que parecia ser complicada.

Assim que Joey se afasta, na verdade havia voltado para o vídeo-game, Serenity e Yugi permaneceram por mais algum tempo na cozinha, ambos olhando para os lados e ainda com as faces vermelhas.

"O Joey sempre fala bobagens" Diz Yugi tentando começar uma conversa entre os dois, Serenity concorda com a cabeça.

"Yugi...o telefone no Kaiba, você tem?"

"Hn?Do Kaiba...?" Ele pergunta surpreso, ela concorda timidamente.

"Por favor" Ela diz com voz chorosa, Yugi ficou a fitando por alguns segundos, ela realmente queria o colar, ele tirou do bolso uma caderneta velha e surrada e começou a passar as páginas com força, quase as arrancando.

"Aqui" E tira a página.

"Yugi, não precisava fazer isso"

"Não vou precisar do telefone dele, só tem um probleminha".

"O que foi?"

"Você vai falar com a secretária dele..."

"Vai ser difícil..." Ela disse olhando para o papel, Yugi concorda com um meio sorriso.

"Obrigada, Yugi-kun" Diz sorrindo, Yugi cora um pouco e devolve o mesmo sorriso a ela.

Serenity se dirige para o quarto e Yugi discretamente senta ao lado de Joey que ainda se divertia com os jogos de corrida.

"Então, quando vai admitir?" Pergunta Joey sem tirar os olhos da tv

"Admitir o que?" Pergunta Yugi deslizando pelo sofá e deitando no chão.

"O namoro com a minha irmã".

"Não estamos namorando.." Murmura muito cansando, e se vira para o lado

"Minha irmã não é do tipo que fica com os rapazes..."

"Joey é sério..."

"Ta, ta, você ainda não ta pronto".

Yugi da um longo suspiro.

_Tudo é segredo, e infelizmente meu amigo, eu não posso te contar._

**Continua.**


	6. Manobra arriscada

Doce Paixão

O.B.S. – Os pensamentos dos personagens estão em _itálico._

Capítulo 6: Manobra arriscada

"Alô?...por favor, Seto Kaiba?" Pergunta Serenity com a voz tremula, do outro lado da linha ela escutou um suspiro cansado, a mulher afastou o telefone da boca e o tapou antes de falar.

"Telefone para o Sr. Kaiba" Diz a mulher, um homem que estava ao lado dela faz uma rápida ligação e logo o homem volta com a resposta.

"É pra dizer que não está".

"Ele não se encontra" Diz a mulher com uma voz enjoada, Serenity ia questionar, mas quando se deu conta à mulher já havia encerrado a ligação.

_Seto-kun não faria isso... Eu nem consegui dizer quem era...talvez se eu ligar de novo... _E rapidamente tirou o telefone do gancho e discou novamente, mas apenas tocou ninguém atendeu, e não havia nenhuma caixa de recados.

No dia seguinte no colégio, Serenity e Joey acabavam de chegar, Serenity procurava Kaiba com os olhos, mas não o via, Yugi que estava ao lado dela, apenas a puxou pela manga.

"Ele ainda não chegou" Diz sussurrando, Serenity concorda e se afasta um pouco dos dois, assim que ela vai para o corredor para beber água, a porta da sala do lado se abre, Mokuba sai sorridente.

"Ah!É você" Ele disse sorrindo.

"Hm? Ah, você é irmão do Kaiba" Ela diz feliz em vê-lo.

"Mokuba se apresentando"

"Você é uma graça".

"O meu irmão também te achou uma graça" Diz abrindo um sorriso ainda maior e quase rindo ao ver a face de Serenity corar.

"Bem, a gente se vê, bye, bye!" O garoto já estava longe acenando para ela, Serenity ainda esperava conversar mais com ele, mas viu que era impossível, ela bebeu água rapidamente e subiu quase correndo as escadas, porém um forte vento bateu levantando a saia azul, dois garotos que passavam pelo local pararam.

"Bela calcinha" Implicou um enquanto o outro ria, Serenity pressionou a saia para baixo ainda com o rosto envergonhado pelas palavras de Mokuba, um dos garotos se aproximou dela e a tocou no rosto.

"O que foi? A boneca ficou envergonhada?"

"Tire as suas mãos de mim" Ela diz entre os dentes.

"O que?" O outro pergunta com a mão no ouvido, Serenity se prepara para dar um soco no cara, quando percebe que os dois já haviam rolado escada a baixo, ela se virou e viu Kaiba, Seto Kaiba atrás de si, todo o peso de seu corpo vai para a ponta do pé e acaba escorrendo, ele sendo mais hábil que ela, a puxa pela cintura.

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir?" Ele pergunta aproximando o rosto do dela.

"O-o-o que?" Ela pergunta com a voz tremula e o coração saltando a cada palavra, estava com o rosto bem embaixo do dele, sentindo a respiração dele, que estava um pouco acelerada, talvez pelo susto que ela deu ao quase cair da escada.

"Sobre se suicidar" Ele diz com um sorriso satisfeito, ela o empurra com a face contorcida, ele estava brincando com ela, já que ele sabia de seus sentimentos, ele apenas estava brincando com ela.

"Eu não preciso de você" Diz o empurrando ainda mais e se afastando, ele a abraça por trás, congelando Serenity completamente.

"Ainda quer o seu cordão não é?"

"O devolva Kaiba!" Grita Serenity se virando com os olhos azuis brilhando com raiva, o que o surpreendeu um pouco, mas de certa forma ficou feliz, porque descobriu algo importante para ela, e agora sabia como tirá-la do sério.

"Pare de importunar a minha irmã" Diz Joey com os dentes serrados e encarando Kaiba com o olhar mais gélido que podia dar, Serenity escapou dos braços de Kaiba ainda com o rosto envergonhado.

"Eu não a estou importunando, não é Serenity?" Ele perguntou se virando para a menina, que só pode virar o rosto ignorando os dois.

"Seu idiota!" Joey pulou em cima de Kaiba com violência, e começou a soca-lo com força e não dando tempo do moreno se defender, a briga foi apartada pelos alunos que começaram a correr assim que escutaram os gritos de Serenity.

"Joey, onde está com a cabeça?" Pergunta Yugi

"Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado! Ele mexeu com a minha irmã" Diz Joey entre os dentes.

"Garoto, você vai se ver comigo" Diz Kaiba entre os dentes e limpando o lado da boca que escorria sangue, mas fez isso devagar, pois o lábio inferior estava cortado.

"Você nem sabe brigar" Riu Joey satisfeito.

"Nós nos veremos no tribunal, Weeler". Diz Kaiba se afastando

"Ele não pode fazer isso, pode?" Pergunta Joey para Yugi um tanto preocupado, Serenity observou Kaiba se afastar e correu para o irmão.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou, e você?"

"Bem" E ela olha novamente para o lado onde Kaiba havia ido

_O que eu posso fazer? Ele mereceu... Mas, o Joey exagerou um pouco... Mas, também não posso ir vê-lo só causaria mais problema, e também... Se ele ficar bravo comigo? Não quero ficar sofrendo... E depois buscando apoio..._

Kaiba passou pelo portão do colégio e entrou rapidamente no carro, ao seu lado estava um garoto de cabelos verdes, com os olhos da mesma cor, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Depois eu que sou a criança..." Diz ele em tom irônico.

"Cala a boca, Noa..." Murmura entre os dentes, mas até isso doía.

_Maldito Weeler, isso está doendo mesmo... _Kaiba abre uma lata de refrigerante e começa a beber.

"Aposto que foi por causa de uma garota" Diz Noa sorrindo, Kaiba cospe o refrigerante.

"Sabia!" Diz Noa rindo, Kaiba guarda a lata e apenas fica encarando o irmão com um olhar assassino.

"Se disser alguma coisa eu acabo com você".

"Olha pra você primeiro, não está em condições de ameaçar ninguém" Diz Noa cruzando os braços e fechando a cara, Kaiba começa a estalar os dedos um a um e depois da um sorriso maléfico, fazendo Noa recuar.

**Continua.**


	7. Desaparecendo

Doce Paixão

O.B.S. – Os pensamentos dos personagens estão em _itálico._

_N/T: Música que acompanha o Kaiba nessa fic é: Mousukoshi, o encerramento do anime Midori no Hibi, em negrito estarão alguns pedaços, para conferir a letra vão no 7: Desaparecendo_

A aula estava monótona como sempre, Serenity fazia traços cortando as linhas do caderno, e fica olhando para a janela, como da primeira vez que viu Kaiba entrar no colégio, mas daquela vez era primavera e as flores caindo fez a cena ainda mais especial, mas agora a primavera havia acabado das lindas folhas que caíram no pátio daquela vez, só restaram folhas secas, outono estava para começar.

E para um inicio de outono, as coisas estavam acontecendo de forma bem desagradável, já era o terceiro dia desde que houvera aquela briga entra Seto e Joey, e o garoto ainda não pusera os pés no colégio.

Em todos os intervalos Serenity saia da sala para ver se Seto não estava pelos corredores, e nas aulas ficava mais atenta a janela do que no que o professor explicava, sabia que não deveria fazer isso e se afastar tanto dos estudos, mas estava preocupada.

O ultimo sinal havia tocado e Serenity se apressou, correu para o portão da escola, viu todos os alunos saírem, ate havia inventado uma desculpa esfarrapada para Joey, e recebeu um olhar preocupado de Yugi, mas ficou até o ultimo aluno sair, e novamente, nada de Kaiba.

Na residência Kaiba, Seto estava deitado na cama lendo entediado as páginas de uma revista de computadores, ao lado da enorme cama, na mesinha quadrada havia os livros do colégio.

"Seto, quando você vai voltar a ir pro colégio?" Pergunta Mokuba deitando na ponta da cama e olhando para o irmão, Seto baixou a revista e depois a devolveu a pilha sobre a mesinha.

"Diga logo o que quer Mokuba, não fique me enrolando".

"A Serenity, Seto".

Kaiba deu um longo suspiro e se afundou na cama, desde os três dias que andava faltando o colégio, vinha sendo importunado por Mokuba que sempre falava sobre Serenity.

"Não tem pena? Ela fica até o ultimo aluno sair só para ver se você foi ao colégio, eu tenho a observado, ela está sempre pelos corredores nos intervalos, ela está sempre procurando por você".

Kaiba desviou o olhar do irmão e começou a fitar a paisagem da janela, passou a mão pelos cabelos e depois deu um suspiro.

"Você está preocupado".

"Como?" Perguntou Kaiba se voltando para o irmão.

"Quando você faz isso é porque está preocupado, pare de fingir que não se importa, ela gosta de você, e você também gosta dela, fale com ela, de uma chance a ela!"

Seto não falou nada, apenas observou e engoliu cada palavra do irmão, Mokuba entendeu o que ele quis dizer, era uma permissão.

No dia seguinte, novamente ao ultimo sinal.

"Serenity, o que você tanto faz no colégio?" Pergunta Joey já desconfiado.

"Trabalho, trabalho" Diz ela balançando a mão, odiava mentir, na verdade, não sabia mentir, mas fazia-se necessário quando o assunto era Kaiba.

"Vamos Joey, vamos passar lá em casa, eu te desafio para uma partida de vídeo-game" Diz Yugi tentando afastar Joey de Serenity, para que ele não continuasse com o interrogatório para a irmã, Serenity sorriu para Yugi e os dois se afastaram.

Novamente... Nada, ela já deixava o colégio, quando escutou alguns passos atrás de si ela virou a cabeça com o coração na mão, mas de certa forma se decepcionou.

"Serenity!" Chamou Mokuba a alcançando.

"Mokuba, olá".

"Tenho um convite para você" Diz ele sorridente.

"Pra mim?" Ela perguntou surpresa e sem entender a alegria do menino.

Uma limusine parou ao lado dos dois, Mokuba saltou para dentro do carro e um pouco receosa Serenity entrou, os dois se mantiveram em silêncio o caminho todo, só começaram a conversar ao entrar no prédio que já era conhecido por ela.

"P-por que está me trazendo aqui?" Ela pergunta envergonhada.

"Pra ver o Seto" Diz Mokuba dando um mesmo largo sorriso, o que fez Serenity corar ainda mais.

"Você poderia ter me avisado, aí eu não estaria de uniforme" Diz Serenity passando a mão pelo uniforme para desamassá-lo e tirar a poeira rapidamente, Mokuba segurou a vontade de rir.

"Não há necessidade" Diz Kaiba aparecendo na entrada da casa, ele vestia uma blusa social branca, que estava até a metade aberta e uma calça jeans, os cabelos castanhos estavam molhados, essa visão fez Serenity corar ainda mais, a essa altura a menina estava da cor de um tomate, Mokuba se afastou sem que ela percebe-se.

"Então, o que quer?"

Serenity só conseguiu baixar a cabeça para evitar corar ainda mais, mas já achava que era impossível ficar mais vermelha do que já estava, Kaiba passou a mão pelos cabelos e começou a andar para dentro de um corredor, Serenity o seguiu ainda sem dizer nada.

"Só veio pra olhar pra minha cara? Se bem que... Nem isso você consegue fazer" Diz Kaiba dando um sorriso que não foi visto por ela.

"E...e-eu...si-sinto p-por tomar o s-seu tem...po". Diz com a voz tremula, ele se aproximou dela e acariciou a cabeça dela, como Joey às vezes fazia.

"Não seja tão boba, eu prefiro quando você está brava".

"Eu quero... o meu cordão.." Murmurou levantando a cabeça.

"Eu joguei no lixo"

"O QUE!"

Ela parecia mesmo assustada, Kaiba girou o cordão que estava em seu pescoço e mostrou a ela que ainda estava com o cordão.

"Me devolva, não é seu".

"Porque faz tanta questão disso?" Pergunta tirando o cordão do pescoço.

"Porque é importante, a minha mãe que me deu".

"Ah...uma relíquia de família". Diz nada interessado.

"Agora me devolva".

"Depois" Diz voltando a colocá-la no pescoço. "Pra que veio aqui?"

"Eu...estava preocupada...".

"Não pedi por isso".

"Porque me trata desse jeito? Tem prazer em ver os outros sofrer?"

"Se não gosta do meu jeito de o fora". Diz um pouco ofendido e consequentemente mais agressivo.

"É isso que você quer não é? Se ver longe de mim, mas me diga, porque os meus sentimentos te incomodam!"

"São irritantes, assim como você".

Serenity sentiu como se uma pedra tivesse despencado sobre seu coração indefeso, não tinha como se defender das palavras dele, apenas se sentir uma idiota e completamente ofendida.

_Porque me trata desse jeito? O que eu fiz pra você? Me odeia tanto assim?...A ponto de não agüentar nem olhar pra mim?...É isso... Seto?_

Pensou enquanto derramava algumas lágrimas, Kaiba mordeu o lábio inferior e virou o rosto, ele contou até três e fechou o rosto e a expressão de culpa desapareceu.

_Não posso me derreter por você, não posso me mostrar pra você, é melhor que você me odeie e ache a pessoa certa do que perder o seu tempo com alguém que só vai conseguir te machucar._

_Então, não me olhe com esses olhos, com essa expressão machucada, me odeie... Por isso, a única coisa que posso fazer, é dizer tudo ao contrário, vamos Serenity, me odeie, diga isso._

**Isso é porque tenho medo  
De transmitir meus sentimentos**

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, e esse tempo em silêncio só os fazia sofrer e corroer seus corações, a dor da rejeição e a dor da mentira.

**Acabo mentindo para você**

**Então**

**Mais um pouco**

**Mais um pouco**

**Se eu pudesse me aproximar de você**

"Porque você continua no meu pé? Parece que você gosta de ser humilhada, acha que estou interessado em uma garota sem sal como você?".

**Isso é porque tenho medo**

**De transmitir meus sentimentos**

**Mesmo me segurando na cabeça**

**O coração não pude controlar**

"É assim que você pensa?" Perguntou Serenity baixando a cabeça e engolindo as lágrimas que ainda caiam por seu rosto.

_Não posso fazer nada, alguém como você não deve ficar perto de mim._

"Ainda está aqui?" Perguntou usando o tom mais desprezível que conseguia, estava longe de ser o seu natural, estava se sentindo fraco, e a voz muitas vezes falhava, não saia como desejava.

**Por favor, Deus**

**Me dê coragem**

_Por favor, eu não posso falhar agora..._

"Como pode ser...tão...mal?Eu **odeio **você!Queria nunca ter me apaixonado" Diz se virando e correndo para fora da residência.

Assim que a porta principal bateu, Kaiba caiu de joelhos, elevou rapidamente a mão sobre o rosto, que estava encharcado, não conseguia parar de chorar, Mokuba que estava no corredor do lado, que observara toda a conversa se afasta devagar.

Algumas horas depois, Serenity retornou para casa, Joey estava sentado no sofá com cara de poucos amigos.

"O que foi irmão?" Perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

"Porque você não está me contando as coisas? Porque não está confiando em mim? Sou seu irmão!".

Serenity pode sentir o quanto ele estava preocupado e decepcionado.

"Eu sinto muito Joey, mas não era você a pessoa certa".

"E o Yugi era?".

"Sim, porque ele iria me entender".

"Serenity eu te apoio em tudo!".

"Mas não que eu ame o Kaiba".

"...O Mokuba?" Pergunta Joey quase tendo um treco.

"Não, o Seto!".

"Serenity você merece coisa melhor, é claro que eu sou contra".

"Joey, infelizmente eu não posso escolher a quem gostar". Diz se afastando e seguindo para o quarto, Joey vai logo atrás e estranha quando ela tira do armário uma grande mala verde-escuro, e começa a esvaziar as gavetas.

"Epa, epa, que ce ta fazendo?"

"Joey, eu vou embora, vou ficar com a mamãe, em Kyoto".

**Continua**


	8. Sayonara

O.B.S. – Os pensamentos dos personagens estão em _itálico._

**Capítulo 8: Sayonara**

"Joey, eu vou embora, vou ficar com a mamãe, em Kyoto". Diz olhando o irmão nos olhos.

"Não, Serenity... Não pode ser tão fraca, só porque aquele imbecil... vamos Serenity, fique aqui, mude de escola, mas continue aqui".

"Por favor, Joey... Já não está sendo fácil, me apóie...como sempre".

O irmão baixou a cabeça, e depois a levantou com um sorriso.

"Mesmo que eu seja contra eu vou te ajudar, e além do mais, nós poderemos nos ver todo final de semana, você vindo aqui e eu indo lá, teremos bastante o que fazer e o que conversar, né?"

Serenity assente dando um leve sorriso, ele a ajuda separando as roupas, e depois de algumas horas ela consegue fazer as malas.

"Vamos dormir, amanhã a gente liga pra mamãe e compra a sua passagem" Diz Joey saindo do quarto, mais rapidamente volta e abraça a irmã.

"Não quero te ver chorando, ta?" Diz se afastando, Serenity concorda e ele sai do quarto.

Não deveria ser mais do que meia noite, Serenity ainda estava acordada, se virava de um lado para o outro, e nada, não conseguia dormir, toda vez que fechava os olhos era em Kaiba que pensava.

A situação não era muito diferente para Kaiba, ele também estava acordado, e ainda se sentindo mal com as palavras que dissera a Serenity.

_Como consegui gostar de alguém assim? Tão rápido?Isso não existe, isso não é amor... Mas a presença dela era tão adorável, conseguia afastar todos os meus problemas, pelo menos um pouco, eu me sentia mais humano..._

Na manhã seguinte, as malas de Serenity já estavam na entrada de casa, Serenity aguardava o irmão terminar a ligação, enquanto isso ela passava apressadamente as folhas de uma revista de jogos, ela vestia uma blusa branca com uma borboleta escarlate desenhada no meio e uma calça jeans, e um tênis com manchas vermelhas, o cabelo ainda meio molhado estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça.

No colégio, Yugi desligou rapidamente o celular e correu para o andar de cima, onde estavam Tristan e Tea.

"A Serenity está saindo da cidade, vamos lá nos despedir".

"Como!" Pergunta Tristan dando um salto

"Assim de repente?" Tea.

"Não é bem assim... É uma história longa, mas eu não tenho o direito de explicar, vamos logo" Diz saindo da sala seguido dos dois amigos, em um dos corredores, encontram com Mokuba, Tristan e Tea passaram direto, mas Yugi parou assim que o avistou.

"Mokuba, onde está o Kaiba?"

"O Seto? Deve estar na sala... Não está lá?"

Yugi ainda cansado balança que não com a cabeça, Mokuba começa a pensar.

"Talvez na biblioteca". Assim que terminou de falar viu Yugi correr e entrar na biblioteca, o garoto de cabelos coloridos começa a procurar dentre muitos alunos por Kaiba, mas não era fácil, aquela biblioteca era gigante, e Kaiba ainda poderia estar andando por ela, o que não facilitaria em nada.

Yugi o avista sentando em uma mesa, lendo um livro de capa vermelha, não conseguiu reparar no titulo, mas era um romance.

"Kaiba...Kaiba..." Dizia Yugi arfando se aproximando do moreno, ele baixou o livro e ficou olhando para o estado lamentável que Yugi se encontrava.

"Não quer beber água primeiro?" Pergunta apontando para um bebedouro não muito longe, Yugi faz que não com a cabeça e se senta em uma das cadeiras.

"A Serenity...ela...ta..."

Kaiba não o deixou continuar ele se levantou rapidamente.

"Não é da minha conta".

"Ela gosta de você" Diz Yugi estranhando a reação dele, e entendo porque Serenity sofria tanto.

"Eu sei, e eu não sinto nada por ela".

"Se é isso que você diz a ela da pra entender porque ela ficou tão triste".

"Cala a boca! Você não entende".

Os dois recebem o olhar censurados dos próximos, Kaiba volta ao tom de voz normal, Yugi pode ver como seu comentário o afetou e de certa forma o ofendeu, mas se isso havia acontecido... Ele se importava.

_Ele gosta dela, como a Serenity não percebeu isso? A expressão está fechada, mas os olhos indicam frustração, ele gosta mesmo dela, ele tem que ir atrás dela, se isso acontecer, eles ficarão juntos._

"Yugi, vamos indo" Chama Tea na entrada e Tristan faz sinal para que ele vá, Yugi olha rapidamente para Seto e depois segue com os amigos para fora do colégio, matando aula.

_Eu tinha esperanças em passar e ver o seu rosto, mesmo que não fosse mais falar comigo, ainda esperava te ver..._

Na rodoviária, Joey ainda conseguia soltar a irmã.

"Não, não vou deixar que vá" Diz chorando sem parar.

"Joey, você prometeu" Dizia tentando se livrar do irmão a todo custo.

"Ta bem" E se afasta da irmã ainda chorando.

"Gente, já está na hora, eu volto nos finais de semana, para ver os meus amigos" Diz sorrindo, Tea se despede da amiga com um longo braço, Tristan também a abraça, mas por menos tempo porque Joey logo o afastou da irmã.

"Yugi, obrigada" Agradece enquanto abraça o pequeno de cabelos coloridos.

"Você ainda pode contar comigo, se quiser, eu te ligo todos os dias".

"Eu agradeço, por favor, fique de olho no meu irmão".

Os dois se afastam, ela novamente se despede dos amigos, e entra no ônibus, não demora muito para partir. No colégio, Kaiba que segurava o cordão ainda preso em seu pescoço, a corda de repente solta.

"Mas o que?" Ele pega o cordão e o fica olhando, seus olhos se direcionam para a janela, ele se levanta e fica olhando para o portão do colégio, onde os amigos haviam matado aula.

"A Serenity...oque?..." Se perguntou apertando o cordão.


	9. Surpresas

O.B.S. – Os pensamentos dos personagens estão em _itálico._

**Capítulo 9: Surpresas.**

O tempo estava fechado, agora era Seto que na saída das aulas ia procurar Serenity nos corredores, fazia pelo menos uns dois dias e não tivera mais notícias dela.

Cansado de tanto procurar a menina, foi direto para a residência Kaiba e se atirou na cama, estava cansado e confuso.

Os últimos dias haviam sido um tormento, se concentrar no colégio, mas alguns trabalho que tinha ajudando o pai e poderia considerar Serenity mais um problema... infelizmente ela parecia ser a solução.

Porque Serenity não freqüentava mais o colégio? Sabia com quem encontrar a resposta, mas não iria se humilhar e ir até Joey ou um de seus amigos, mas sabia de uma coisa... eles é que não iriam até ele.

Poderia pedir para Mokuba que já estava mais do que envolvido nessa história, mas ainda assim era humilhante...Também não queria.

_O que eu posso fazer?_

Serenity saltou na estação, estava usando um vestido branco com listra finas azuis, o cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, pegou a bagagem e sentou em um dos bancos.

_Certamente mamãe, está no trabalho, isso quer dizer que terei que pegar um táxi e ir para casa..._

Ela ficou olhando para o ônibus que ia para Tokyo, queria voltar, estava com saudade dos amigos...Tolice pensar que não estariam bem.

_Acho que ao menos para o Yugi eu vou ligar..._

Ela pegou o celular dentro da bolsa e começou a discar, ninguém atendeu.

_Deve estar com o celular desligado...certamente ele e o Joey estão jogando vídeo-game, o som deve estar tão alto..._

Rapidamente acabou se lembrando de como era engraçado aquela bagunça, o som do aparelho estava sempre tão alto, que mesmo no quarto com a porta fechada, ela não conseguia se concentrar, e sempre entrava na sala batendo o pé e tacando uma almofada na cara do irmão.

_Eu sempre me irritava com isso, eheh..._

"_**Não seja tão boba, eu prefiro quando você está brava".**_

Se lembrou das palavras de Kaiba, ela sentiu uma pontada no peito e foi deslizando até deitar no banco, como doía.

"Você está bem?" Pergunta uma garota se agachando ao lado dela.

Serenity rapidamente se levanta, embora estivesse com os olhos marejados, ela balança a cabeça de forma positiva, a mulher usava um vestido bege colado ao corpo, a pele era morena, e os cabelos negros estavam soltos, ela sentou ao lado de Serenity.

"Eu não costumo falar com estranhos, mas você não parece nada bem"

"Eu também não costumo falar com estranhos..." Ela disse olhando para baixo e secando as lágrimas.

"Então, vamos nos apresentar, sou Isis"

"Serenity".

As duas deram um leve sorriso.

"Pela sua bagagem, você acabou de chegar, esperando alguém?"

"Não exatamente, não quero ir pra casa...na verdade, estou quase voltando para Tokyo..."

"Hn...Pela sua expressão de pouco tempo, está sofrendo por amor, o que foi? Ele fez alguma coisa?"

Serenity balança a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Ahh, então foi algo que ele não fez, não é?"

Serenity abaixa a cabeça com o rosto corado, Isis abre um largo sorriso.

"Então eu acertei"

Diz Isis sorrindo, Serenity abre um sorriso tímido.

"Desculpe, mal nos conhecemos..."

Isis da um longo suspiro.

"Eu gosto de meninas como você, são sinceras, sabe, pode ate parecer que eu sou uma fofoqueira em ficar palpitando na sua vida, mas não gosto de ver meninas com uma expressão tão triste, se está com saudades dele, ligue pra ele".

"Ele...é muito rico...eu nunca consigo falar com ele".

"Hn...Qual o nome dele?"

"Seto Kaiba".

"SETO KAIBA?" Grita a mulher se levantando, Serenity concorda com medo, a mulher se joga no banco, mas com uma expressão assustada.

"Você...o conhece?"

"Sim, minha família e a dele se juntaram para dividir os negócios em Tokyo e Kyoto, sabe, são cidades com movimento, eu fui à conferencia, ele é muito caladão e grosseiro". Diz fechando a cara só de lembrar, Serenity concorda.

"Mas...Algumas coisas nele, as vezes me confundem, eu não sei se ele gosta de mim, é que...as vezes parece que sim...e outras vezes que não...".

"Então esse é o jeito do misterioso Seto Kaiba, tente domar a fera, você tem que ser forte, isso só provou a ele que você não é de nada, vá à luta Serenity".

"Você é muito legal Isis, me deu mais coragem, eu agradeço, acho que...vou voltar".

"Isso!"

Não demorou muito para Serenity fazer uma ligação para casa avisando que havia chegado, mas que estava voltando.

"_Mas porque querida?"_

"Desculpe mamãe, mas deixei algumas cosias inconcluídas lá, não posso ficar, é importante".

"_Está bem, venha você é o Joey passar as férias aqui, está bem?"_

"Claro, será que...eu poderia levar uma outra pessoa?"

"_Sempre que quiser"._

"Obrigada, até mais".

"_Faça uma boa viagem"._

"Ok".

Ela desliga o telefone e pega a mala e se aproxima do ônibus, Isis estava ao seu lado.

"Sabe, espero que possamos ser amigas".

"Claro"

"Aqui está o meu telefone" Diz entregando um cartão.

"Obrigada"

Serenity guarda o cartão e anota em um pedaço de papel o telefone e da para Isis.

"Vamos tentar nos falar, muito obrigada".

"De nada, nos esbarramos por aí".

As duas se abraçam e Serenity entra no ônibus, assim que ônibus começa a andar, Serenity se debruça na janela e acena para a nova amiga, Isis fica ali até o ônibus sumir de vista.

"Boa menina, espero que o Kaiba não a faça sofrer".

**Continua...**


	10. Tudo por você

O.B.S. – Os pensamentos dos personagens estão em _itálico._

**Capítulo 10: Tudo por você.**

Serenity estava próximo da estação, apenas mais alguns minutos e estaria de volta, não havia avisado a Joey e torcia para que a mãe não tivesse ligado para o irmão avisando que estaria retornando, queria fazer uma surpresa.

Em Kyoto, Isis passava as folhas de uma caderneta e para no nome Kaiba e rapidamente disca.

"_Residência Kaiba-"_

Isis não deixou a mulher continuar.

"Ichizu Ishtar, quero falar imediatamente com Seto Kaiba" Disse com a voz impassível e como se estivesse com pressa, não ia deixar aquelas atendentes bem treinadas a dispensar.

"_s-Im"._

Não demorou muito para que a linha passasse para Kaiba.

No quarto de Kaiba, um dos telefones toca e de má vontade ele atende.

"_Senhor Kaiba, Senhorita Ishtar na linha 2"._

"Que inferno" E desliga o telefone e passa para a segunda linha. "O que você quer?"

"_Já atende de mau humor? Tenho notícias para você"._

"Não estou interessado em falar sobre trabalho, estou de folga".

"_Eu encontrei uma menina aqui, ela o conhece"._

"Eu sou famoso, Isis".

"_Então você ainda me chama pelo apelido..."_

"Cala a boca, o que quer?"

"_Serenity está retornando para Tokyo, porque não vai buscá-la? Ela estará sozinha"._

"...Não é do meu interesse".

"_Demorou muito para responder, sei que está com vontade de ir vê-la"._

Mas a idéia era tentadora, e ele vinha se segurando, vinha fazendo bobagens e agindo de forma estúpida, ela estaria sozinha e não precisaria dar o luxo dos amigos dela verem, ou algo que fizesse sua vista desagradável,

Kaiba bate o telefone e tira uma jaqueta do armário, no caminho encontra com Mokuba que estava sentado no sofá passando os canais de forma entediada.

"Seto, pra onde está indo?"

"Terminar com algo". E bate a porta.

Na estação. Serenity pega a mala e vai andando devagar, estava cansada, a viagem de volta fora muito enjoativa.

A garota consegue chamar um táxi e entra.

Seto chega correndo na estação e começa a procurar o ônibus.

"Não, nada, ninguém..." Murmura enquanto corria se desviando sem muita atenção das pessoas e ignorando quando esbarrava com alguém.

"Droga... ela já deve ter ido embora"

Diz se jogando em um banco. Do vidro do carro Serenity vê Kaiba, mas o motorista já estava dando partida.

"Pare, por favor".

"O que?"

"Espere um minuto"

Ela tira o celular e liga rapidamente para casa.

"Joey".

"_Serenity?"_

"Por favor, estou mando um táxi com a minha mala, por favor, pegue, já vou deixar pago".

"_Você está AQUI?"_

"Tchau Joey" E desliga o celular e paga rapidamente o táxi. "Fique com o troco" ela já ia sair do carro, quando da às últimas instruções para o motorista e sai correndo.

"Kaiba" Ela o chama enquanto corria.

Ele se levanta da cadeira em um susto e ela se joga nos braços dele, que fica sem reação.

"Senti a sua falta".

Diz ela meio as lágrimas, ela aperta o rosto contra o peito dele, ele apenas consegue escutar os soluços da menina.

"Eu...eu.."

Ela tenta falar, mas os soluços a impediam, Kaiba deixa a mão deslizar pelo rosto dela, e faz com que ela olhe para ele.

"Eu não queria admitir, mas eu te amo muito, perdoe as minhas grosserias".

Serenity olha assustada para ele, sem esperar resposta, já que parecia algo obvio, ele a puxa para perto e a beija, uma mistura de sentimentos invadiu o corpo de ambos, os dois se completavam, puderem perceber isso naquele instante e que não iriam se separar.

**N/A: Será acabou? Será que termino aqui? Você esperava algo maior e melhor? Bem admito que não foi o meu maior ataque de criatividade, maaaas... ainda tem bônus, que deve ser atualizado no mês que vem e eu prometo, que será maior que esses capítulos e talvez com uma narração diferente, aguardem, onegai n.n**


	11. Go Go! O trabalho não para

**Doce Paixão**

**Capítulo 11 Bônus: Go! Go! O trabalho não para!**

**N/A: **Como já diz, é um bônus, se não quiser ler e aceitar aquele final fraquinho do capitulo dez, tudo bem xD mas se for ler, comentem! D

Joey não parava de rodar pela a sala, com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans, andava em círculos, poderia ter feito um buraco no chão daquele jeito, ao seu lado estava seu fiel companheiro, Yugi, que estava sentado com um copo de suco na mão e olhava entediado para Joey.

-Ora Joey, pare de rodar, está me deixando tonto... – Diz bebendo um pouco, mas Joey não parou, porque certamente nem havia ouvido, o garoto de cabelos coloridos deu um longo suspiro e se deitou no chão.

-Porque ela iria mandar só a bagagem? O que ela foi fazer? O que pode ser mais importante? Vamos, Yugi, diga-me!

Yugi continuou deitado, ergueu uma sobrancelha, e se sentou novamente, Joey estava parado em pé em frente a ele, com a cara amarrada.

-Joey, por favor, ela o ama...

-É o Kaiba! Seto Kaiba, metido, arrogante, com nariz em pé, banal, fútil, almofadinha, ordinário, sem sentimentos, idiota e-

-Joey! A Serenity o ama! Você sabe, eu sei, Tea e Tristan também sabem, pare de se fazer de cego, a sua irmã ama alguém e o Kaiba também a ama! – E continuou rapidamente ao ver a expressão de poucos amigos do loiro – Eu sei do jeito dele, mas com ela eu tenho certeza que o Kaiba é outra pessoa, Joey, tem que aprender a confiar mais nas pessoas e nas decisões que elas tomam, eu tenho certeza que a escolha da Serenity a fará muito feliz.

-Mas...Yugi! Como pode dizer isso? Ela é minha irmã, eu cuidei dela, eu a protegi, a eduquei e criei, e de repente vai parar nas mãos de um crápula?!

Yugi sentiu uma onda de raiva revirar seu corpo, há anos não se sentia desse jeito e agora justo com seu melhor amigo, não estava certo, o pensamento infantil de Joey estava totalmente errado e fora de época.

-Pare de querer da uma de irmão super protetor! A Serenity não precisa disso! Eu sei que é certo defender quem nós gostamos, mas não desse jeito, dessa forma você só está a sufocando... Você vai acabar a ferindo e quando for vê-la será tarde demais... – Gritou Yugi, sua voz transmitia mais sentimentos do que ela gostaria, os olhos estavam marejados, mas ainda assim, Joey pareceu ser incapaz de perceber, não reparou no tom sincero e abalado e nem nas lágrimas do amigo.

-Vocês estão brigando? Da pra ouvir desde lá de baixo – Diz Serenity na porta de casa, Joey murmurou algo e abraçou a irmã, Yugi se retirou para a cozinha.

-Não, ta tudo bem – Disse Joey enquanto esmagava a irmã, Serenity sorriu.

-Ótimo, porque tenho boas notícias! – Disse não se cabendo mais em felicidade e com os olhos brilhando e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-O que?!

-Eu e o Seto estamos namorando.

Por um instante o silêncio dominou a sala, Serenity continuava a sorrir, Joey estava sem reação, mas ao fundo pode-se ouvir a risada escandalosa e descontrolada de Yugi, os dois foram até a cozinha, e viram o amigo se segurando no mármore da pia de tanto que gargalhava.

Joey sentiu que corava da cabeça aos pés, e em um impulso voou contra o amigo, Yugi no efeito colateral da risada, não teve tempo de se defender, foi empurrado contra a parede e recebeu um soco, estava para desferir um segundo quando Yugi segurou o pulso do loiro com força, e em uma expressão que talvez ninguém nunca tivesse visto, ele empurrou Joey.

-O que vai dizer? Que eu sou incapaz de te entender? Porque eu não tenho uma irmã? Ou porque eu não moro com meus pais? O que vai jogar na minha cara dessa vez? Que você tem uma família e eu sou só um coitado que mora com o avô que é dono de uma loja de games?! – Explodiu, Serenity ficou olhando tudo da porta da cozinha, com os olhos arregalados e a mão sobre a boca, Joey virou o rosto como se tivesse levado um tapa, Yugi passou por Serenity e sorriu. – Espero que seja feliz – Disse antes de sair da casa.

-Joey, eu...

-Serenity, deixa, não tem nada haver com você – Disse andando cambaleando para o quarto.

-/-

-Que cara é essa mana? – Pergunta um jovem moreno, de cabelos cor de trigo, que usava uma blusa preta que estava totalmente aberta, e uma calça cargo verde escuro com algumas correntes penduradas.

-Não é nada Marik, resolveu as coisas? – Perguntou Isis sentando na poltrona ao lado da dele, os dois eram tão ricos quanto Seto e também tinham status elevados e trabalhavam nos negócios da família, mas como Marik era alguns anos mais novo que Isis, este apenas aprendia uma coisa ou duas e resolvia coisas muito simples, o que melhor fazia era gastar em nome da empresa.

-Até que sim... Mas você não me disse, porque está com essa cara?

-Acho que o Seto arranjou uma namorada – Disse com um sorriso malicioso, Marik ergueu a sobrancelha, que havia um piercing no final, uma pequena argola, e no lábio, também do mesmo lado um piercing, uma argola que terminava com uma seta de cor verde – E, aliás... Você colocou mais piercings? Marik, o que já falamos sobre esse visual?

-Relaxa – Disse colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e sorrindo, afastando um pouco os cabelos compridos e rebeldes, mostrava a orelha que ia de cima abaixo com argolas prateadas. – Mas logo o Seto?

-Pois é, encontrei com uma menina totalmente apaixonada por ele, e acredite ele também gosta dela.

-Aposto que é alguém do colégio, e ela não têm status e vai dar confusão, e eu já vi esse filme antes...

-Marik, onde está o seu lado romântico? – Diz encarando o irmão e reprovando suas palavras sem um pingo de consideração pelo jovem coração da moça, que ele não conhecia.

-Olha bem pra mim, eu pareço ser romântico?

-Roupas não falam por ninguém Marik... aprenda isso – Disse pegando o controle remoto e ligando a tv, Marik virou o rosto como se estivesse ofendido e saiu da sala.

-/-

-Você saiu que nem um louco achei que eu tivesse que chamar a policia – Brinca Mokuba sentado com o telefone na mão, Kaiba resmunga qualquer coisa e se joga no sofá com um ar meio pensativo e um sorriso atravessado, Mokuba olhou para ele e riu, era bom ver o irmão daquele jeito.

-O que está olhando? – Perguntou Seto voltando ao seu ego.

-Ora Seto, estou feliz porque você está com alguém, vê se reclama menos!

-É...mas

-Mas?

-Nada, nada – E se levantou e foi para o quarto, onde olhou para uma pilha de papel em cima da mesa, ele ainda era necessário para a K.C. e havia bastante trabalho a ser feito...não teria muito tempo para Serenity nos últimos dias... como explicar isso tudo?

O telefone tocou e ele não quis esperar nenhuma secretária atender, viu que era Ishizu, fez cara feia, mas atendeu.

-Diga Isis

-Seto Kaiba atendendo o próprio telefone? Meu Deus, vai chover granizo!

-Não brinque, diga logo o que quer

-Não seja rude, liguei para parabenizá-lo.

-Não preciso de nada disso?

-Como? Grosseiro, as vendas subiram Seto, os programas estão sendo instalados nas cidades mais distantes, agora, tenho uma notícia melhor ainda.

-Fale...

-Adivinha quem quer o nosso programa?

-Quem...?

-Seto, eu disse para adivinhar!

-Não gosto de perder meu tempo nas suas brincadeiras, e antes que eu perca a paciência e desligue na sua cara, diga de uma vez.

-Serenity vai precisar melhorar o seu humor, tenha dó.

-ISHIZU!A notícia!

-Já vai, já vai! New York, sim, os Estados Unidos estão de olho gordo no **nosso **sistema, e adivinha quem vai representar nossas empresas K.C. e I..C.?

-Não creio...

-Sim, **nós **meu querido, **nós **vamos para os Estados Unidos! Vamos ficar por lá durante uma semana, aah, nós vamos partir amanhã a tarde então arruma a mala!

-Ishizu! Isso é sério? Porque eu não recebi nada?

-Seto, Seto, **você **é o representante, mas saiu correndo e não atendeu nenhuma ligação e aposto que quando chegou em casa não pegou os recados, está sendo imprudente com seu trabalho... de qualquer forma agora que eu avisei, tome suas providências, e sim você sabe do que falo, ela se chama Serenity – E desligou, deixando Seto de boca aberta e pela primeira vez, sem nenhuma idéia em mente.

**N/A: Eu ia escrever tuuudo junto, mas fiquei com preguiça e nas suas próximas semanas vou estar mega ocupada com trabalhos e provas do colégio, por isso pra não perder o rumo da fic, eu começo agora, vou preparando os próximos capítulos e depois é só rodar a manivela xD yes, esse 'bônus' promete! Comente, por favor.**


	12. Manhã em que o sol é rosa

**Doce Paixão**

**Capítulo 12 Bônus: Manhã em que o sol é rosa.**

**N/A: **Como já diz, é um bônus, se não quiser ler e aceitar aquele final fraquinho do capitulo dez, tudo bem xD mas se for ler, comentem! D afinal não custa nada saber o que acharam.

No colégio, Yugi e Joey se olharam feio na entrada e cada um sentou em um canto, Tristan e Tea apenas observaram, mas parecia que não havia muito o que ser feito.

-O que deu neles? – Pergunta o garoto de topete.

-Provavelmente eles brigaram – Disse Tea de braços cruzados pronta para dar uma bronca neles, mas Tristan a segurou.

-Sabe Tea, não podemos nos meter, e nós nem sabemos o que está havendo, deixa eles falarem com a gente, não quer parecer fofoqueira, ne?

-Eu só estou preocupada!

-Eu também! – Disse fitando os olhos castanhos do amigo. Queria fazer algo, queria entender, mas...

-/-

No corredor, Serenity e Seto se encontraram, ficaram um bom tempo se olhando, Seto a admirava, mesmo usando o uniforme azul e rosa, ela estava linda, ela era linda e Serenity, apesar da expressão sem sal de Seto, ele era perfeito.

-Fico... Fico feliz que tenha ficado – Disse Seto meio incerto e agora ele olhava para outra direção.

-Por sua causa – Disse sorrindo, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir também, um sorriso que há muito tempo não dava, ela o achou ainda mais lindo.

-/-

-Ei manda, porque está sorrindo desse jeito? – Perguntou Marik que a um tempo tentava se concentrar em um doushinji que lia no notebook, mas não conseguia com sua irmã passando de um lado para o outro com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Nós vamos para New York, e Seto também!

-Mana... Você mesma não disse que ele está com uma guria...?

-Sim disse, e eu que ajudei, mas e daí?

-Ora mana faça-me um favor!

-Mas o que está pensando? Não, por favor, eu não gosto do Seto! Eu estou feliz por eles, eu realmente estou! Ele é um cara interessante, mas isso não quer dizer nada – Disse Ishizu tentando fugir do olhar maldoso de seu irmão, mas era verdade mesmo o que dizia? Não seria da boca pra fora? Era isso que se passava na cabeça dos irmãos Ishitar.

-/-

No intervalo, Seto e Serenity estavam sentados em um dos bancos de pedra, embaixo de uma árvore, ambos com um lanche ao lado, nenhum deles comia, apenas olhavam para os lados os para os próprios pés, era mesmo uma situação embaraçadora.

-Diga...O seu irmão? ...ele...aceitou? Não que eu me importe – Disse recuperando a postura quase perdida, ela riu.

-Falei com ele, mas acho que não escolhi o momento certo, as coisas não estão muito bem, sabe? – Disse um olhar triste, Seto enrolou o dedo em uma das mechas castanhas dela.

-Ei, o que foi?

-Não é nada, não ligue, vai passar – Disse tentando sorrir.

-Não comece mentindo para mim e também...não me esconda nada, seja problema seu ou dos seus amiguinhos, ok?

-Claro, claro, mas eu realmente não quero te perturbar.

Seto deu um longo suspiro, logo percebeu como ela daria trabalho, e sem pensar muito a puxou contra seu peito, não é preciso dizer que Serenity corou da cabeça aos pés.

-Boba, fale de uma vez, o bakaloiro não gostou não é? Mas você não está com cara de que seja realmente esse o motivo, o que mais aconteceu?

-Ele...E-ele e o Yugi brigaram...acho que o Joey estava dando uma de bom irmão e exagerou...queria que eles fizessem as passes...

-Vai acontecer, cedo ou tarde, você se lamentou antes de sair de casa? Parece que não está bem – Disse a afastando um pouco e a fitando, Serenity continuava da cor de um tomate, um fato que Seto ignorou.

-E-Eu...Itadakimasu! – Disse e pegou o lanche e começou a se servir, Seto apoiou o rosto nas mãos e riu a observando.

-/-

Yugi estava no alto de um dos prédios do colégio, passava o baralho de um lado para o outro, e estava apoiado na grade de ferro, o casado negro do colégio estava aberto revelando uma blusa vermelha de manga, as mechas iam de um lado para o outro conforme o vento batia, para alguns era apenas esquisito para outros...era atraente.

-Yugi! – Tea finalmente havia o encontrado, ela abriu a porta arfando e o laço azul estava desfeito, e o primeiro botão estava desabotoado, ela parecia cansada.

-Tea, nossa você estava jogando vôlei? – Perguntou num misto de surpresa e curiosidade, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Estava te procurando oras! Você não prestou atenção nas aulas e no intervalo que eu decidi ver o que estava acontecendo, você some!

-Ah isso... não é nada, estou meio cansado – Disse sorrindo.

-Ora Yugi, isso aconteceu do nada, pode ir dizendo – Disse sentando no chão, ele fez o mesmo.

-O que quer que eu conte?

-Porque está desse jeito, porque não falou com o Joey. Quero que me conte isso.

-Hn, brigamos ué – Disse calmamente.

-Não gosto quando meus amigos brigam – E se levantou – Vamos lá, vamos resolver isso! – Disse Tea o puxando, mas Yugi bateu no braço dela e fechou a cara.

-Não, não se meta ta legal? Não é da sua conta! – As palavras saíram mais frias do que ele gostaria, mas havia surtido efeito, Tea ficou olhando para o chão e ele... não se sentiu culpado.

-Yugi... Eu só estou querendo ajudar te ajudar.

-Tem coisas que não podem ser feitas, tem cosias que nem com muito esforço são realizadas, ah Tea eu não quero brigar, então me deixa quieto, ta bem?

Ela se encostou na grade e lá de baixo teve a impressão de ver Serenity e Kaiba e sorriu, feliz por eles e com um pouco de ciúmes.

_Não Tea, isso não é hora pra ficar com ciúmes, a Serenity é sua amiga e ela passou por situações bem desagradáveis ela mais do que ninguém merece estar com esse chato, por isso esqueça esses pensamentos. _Pediu com os olhos fechados e batendo na própria cabeça, quando os abriu Yugi estava bem a sua frente ela deu um salto, mas não havia mais pra trás pra chegar e bateu na grade.

-Não queria te assustar – Disse voltando pro lugar onde estava Tea respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça. – Não precisa ficar com pensamentos tão nebulosos Tea, coisas boas acontecem todos os dias, vê se não fica procurando dente na boca de sapo.

-Yugi eu...

-Eu lembro, eu ainda me lembro, ta? – Disse com um sorriso fraco e os olhos com um brilho... De dor, Tea achou que iria desmaiar, ela sabia do que ele estava falando, só que... Não estava mais certo, não era mais daquele jeito.

-Não Yugi, não é isso!

-Tea... Boa sorte – Disse sorrindo e depois saindo de lá, ela deslizou até se sentar no chão e ficou olhando para as mãos que tinham cor amarelada por ficar com elas segurando naquelas grades.

-Não era assim... Não era pra ser assim...

**Continua...**

**N/A: Espero que estejam gostando. Estou tentando desenvolver melhor os personagens aguardem.**


	13. Não tão bem assim

**Doce Paixão**

**Capítulo 13 Bônus: Não tão bem assim...**

**N/A: Estou pensando em colocar um yaoi nessa fic, não se preocupem não vou desmoralizar ninguém. E de quem vocês menos esperam quem faz suas apostas? xD**

Na residência Motto, Yugi tirou os sapatos e como sempre, a sala estava vazia, não havia ninguém em casa porque o avô voltaria mais tarde porque decidiu abrir um campeonato na loja, ele mesmo havia prometido dar uma passada lá, mas depois daquela manhã, não queria fazer **nada.**

Parou em frente a um pequeno altar que ficava em uma sala isolada e de aspecto triste, se ajoelhou e fez uma rápida oração e trocou a água dos copos que ficavam a frente de duas tabuletas de madeira.

-Okaasan, Otossan, Okaeri.

Depois disso se levantou e foi para o quarto, que ficava no final do corredor, nada de mais para um quarto de um garoto, era até bem espaçoso, uma cama grande, armário, mesa de estudo, prateleira com alguns bonecos de dragões, uma pilha de revistas que ficava apoiada no armário e na poltrona.

-Não importa o que aconteça, esse lugar sempre me da uma sensação de enjôo... – Disse tirando o casaco e se jogando na cama, o colchão era mole demais, pensou ao cair com tudo. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, algo de bom ainda teria que acontecer...

_Uma versão mais chibi de Yugi estava sentado no chão tentando montar uma torre de cartas, a porta se abriu, um homem alto e de cabelos relativamente compridos e louros entrou, uma mulher de cabelos curtos e pretos também, ele logo esqueceu o que fazia e correu até eles._

_-Mamãe!Papai! Muito boa tarde!_

_-Boa Tarde Yuguinho! – Disse a mãe abraçando o filho de dez anos e o pai bagunçou o cabelo do garoto. – Já fez o dever?_

_O filho torceu o nariz e concordou e correu até a mesa de centro e pegou o caderno, uma letra caprichada e a folha sem manchas de borracha, a mulher bateu palmas e beijou o rosto do filho._

Yugi acordou, estava com a cabeça fora do travesseiro e estava suado, o coração acelerado, ele se ajeitou na cama e passou a mão pelo rosto, lágrimas.

-Ah... Isso não é hora pra ficar se lamentando e agindo como um idiota, afinal... Já fazem cinco anos – E se levantou e caminhou para o banheiro.

**-/-**

-Joey, quando você vai pedir desculpas pro Yugi? – Perguntou Serenity na porta do quarto do irmão, ele deu de ombros e ela tacou a almofada na cara dele. – Joey ele é seu amigo! Aquilo não foi jeito de se falar com ele, você sabe que ele tem seus problemas! Ligue pra ele!

-Ah Serenity não enche o saco – Disse jogando a almofada pro outro lado e voltando para o vídeo-game, a irmã pisou no fio e com o pé desconectou-o da tomada. – Sua maluca! Eu estava ganhando!

-Apertar qualquer botão não é ganhar! Joey como você é egoísta e mesquinho, eu não vim pra cá pra ter que aturar seus problemas.

-Não os ature, vá embora.

-Joey!

-Olha Serenity... Desculpa, eu to feliz que você esteja aqui comigo, mas... Eu não quero brigar com você, mas também não quero que se meta nos meus problemas.

-Joey, eu sou sua irmã, você esteve comigo em momentos muito importantes, não gostaria que agora me empurrasse como se não tivesse nada a ser feito. Se tem algo a fazer. Olhe sempre para frente.

-Sábias palavras.

-São da mamãe, eu gosto de tudo que elas dizem, porque nos completa.

-É... Você sempre foi muito apegada a ela.

-Vamos Joey, não suporto vê-lo desse jeito – E se sentou ao lado do irmão, este deu um leve sorriso, sincero e singelo.

-Certo, mas não garanto que as coisas vão ficar melhores... tipo...amanhã.

-Certo, certo, mas já é um começo, ah já sei! – E bateu palmas e se levantou em um salto – Vou cozinhar! Diga-me o que quer que farei com o maior gosto!

Joey ficou pensativo e deu um largo sorriso.

-Macarrão.

-Tão simples? – Ela perguntou colocando o dedo na boca, o irmão concordou e ela foi até a cozinha, para descobrir que não tinha ingrediente nenhum para o macarrão e voltou batendo pé – Joey, qual o seu plano?

O irmão já estava de pé e segurando uma lista gigantesca.

-Aproveita e faz as compras, ta? – E passou a mão, bagunçando o cabelo da irmã e correu para o quarto.

-JOEY!!

**-/-**

Seto sentado olhava para o calendário, circulado em vermelho, daqui a exatamente dois dias ele estaria viajando, New York, e ainda não havia dito nada a Serenity.

-Aquela maluca, disse que era amanhã, é muito doente mesmo – E respirou fundo, não dava mais pra trabalhar, estava longe de estar com o bom espírito de conseguir se concentrar, olhou para o telefone e pensou seriamente em ligar para Serenity e ouvir uma voz conhecida, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto, e logo a idéia parecia tão absurda que ele estava rindo sozinho.

**-/-**

Serenity saiu batendo pé calçou os sapatos e foi logo para o mercado, não estava muito cheio, mas não queria carregar tudo sozinha, tirou da bolsa a carteira e viu que não teria dinheiro para pegar um táxi, e furiosa deu um chute na lixeira mais próxima.

Mas como toda pessoa sabe, não se conta dinheiro na rua, um cara passou correndo e pegou a bolsa dela.

-Minha bolsa! – E vendo que as pessoas não fizeram nada, ela mesma decidiu correr atrás do impostor, um moleque de cabelos espetado e usando uma roupa vermelha. – Devolva o meu dinheiro! – Gritou enquanto corria.

O cara continuou a correr e pulou um muro, Serenity parou para respirar e viu que não tinha mais como continuar a segui-lo, quando uma moto subiu na calçada e parou bem em frente a ela, um garoto moreno de cabelos loiros estava frente a ela segurando a bolsa.

-É sua não é?

-H-hai – Disse ela pegando a bolsa e fazendo uma pequena reverência.

-Tenha mais cuidado – E colocou o capacete, mas ela o segurou pelo braço, antes que ele acelerasse.

-Espere, e-e-u, como posso agradecê-lo? Nem sei o seu nome.

-Marik, você é?

-Serenity, Serenity Wheeler – Disse fazendo outra reverência.

-Wheeler? Acho que já ouvi esse sobrenome antes... – Disse pensativo.

-Acho que não, nossa família não é conhecida.

-Mas a minha é – Disse sorrindo, na verdade falara por falar, pois não costumava se gabar, Serenity deu um meio sorriso do tipo de quem não sabia o que falar, Marik decidiu consertar a situação, pois não queria bancar o cavalheiro na armadura brilhante – Então Serenity, sobe aí que eu te levo, pra onde vai?

-Eu só estava indo ao mercado.

-E quem deixa uma jovem carregar compras? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, ela não pode deixar de rir, aceitou com muita gratidão a bondade dele e subiu na garupa.

**-/-**

Tea sentou na mesinha e ficou olhando para os livros que estavam empilhados logo ao lado, Tea era filha única de uma família de banqueiros, todos ganhavam muito bem, mas ela optou por estudar em uma escola pública (1).

Morava em uma casa de três andares, sendo o terceiro um térreo onde costumava dar suas festas, mas desde que começara a andar com Joey, Yugi e Tristan as festas haviam diminuído e agora fazia pelo menos 2 anos que não dava nenhuma.

E as antigas amigas da escola, havia parado de manter contato com todas, a princípio a mãe se preocupara, mas logo julgou que fosse alguma coisa a ver com o crescimento e hormônios.

Tea conheceu Tristan que apresentou Joey e depois Yugi, a primeira vez que conhecera Joey, ele era muito mais desleixado, mas assim que soube por Yugi da história dele, ficara encantada de como ele moldava toda a situação e a saudade da irmã que morava longe. Ficou muito próxima de Yugi, e sempre conseguia todas as informações sobre Joey, até que um belo dia, decidira dar uma festa, como as de antigamente...

_O som estava alto, e a maioria das garotas dançavam, alguns ficaram sentados nas mesas conversando em grupo, comendo e bebendo, Tea fazia questão de parar pra conversar com todos, quando descia para o primeiro andar que era onde ficava a cozinha, encontrou Yugi no segundo sentado na sala, que não deveria ser utilizada._

_-Ei, tudo bem?_

_-Ahn? Ah me desculpe, você precisa de ajuda? – Disse ele se levantando e vendo que ela carregava uma bandeja que potes vazios, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas continuou ali olhando para ele._

_-Yugi, você viu o Joey? Eu reparei que ele não está lá em cima – Disse timidamente e baixou a cabeça querendo esconder o rosto corado, Yugi deu um sorriso fraco, o mesmo sorriso que ele sempre dera quando o assunto era esse, e ela nunca fora capaz de perceber._

_-Não sei, da última vez ele passou por mim com uma garota, mas não sei quem era – Disse olhando para os lados, Tea murchou completamente, se preocupara tanto em dar atenção aos amigos que havia ficado pouco tempo com Joey e agora uma de suas amigas cobras estava dando em cima do loiro, e ela não podia fazer nada. – Não se preocupe, o Joey não costuma ficar com garotas._

_-E-Ele n-não é g-gay, é?_

_Yugi riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_-Não é isso, mas ele é tão preocupado com algumas coisas que nunca ligou muito pra isso, só fica com garotas quando está muito carente._

_-Ah, então é isso – Disse super aliviada, Yugi riu e voltou a se sentar, Tea ia avisar que ele não poderia ficar ali, mas... já que ele parecia sem muito ânimo pra voltar lá pra cima, achou melhor deixá-lo onde estava._

_Antes que ela fosse embora, Yugi a segurou._

_-Tea... eu...posso falar com você?_

_Ela concordou receosa, aquela entonação fraca, e aqueles olhos medrosos não indicavam boa coisa, os dois foram para a varanda do segundo andar, que ficava ao lado da sala._

_-O que foi Yugi?_

_-Eu...apenas quero ser sincero, e tirar esse peso daqui – Disse apertando a mão contra o peito, Tea concordou não sabendo o que dizer. – Eu...gosto muito de você._

_-Yugi, eu..._

_-Não, por favor, não estou pedindo pra me responder nada, você--_

_-Eu gosto do Joey, eu sinto muito. – E se afastou quase correndo, Yugi deu um leve sorrindo, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas rapidamente, ele sabia, mas não precisava que ela tivesse dito, porque dói muito mais._

Tea abriu os olhos, tinha dormido sentada.

-Nossa, a gente lembra de cada coisa – Disse se afastando e descendo para a cozinha, já que seu quarto ficava no segundo andar, mas ao passar por aquela sala reviu a cena novamente, mas dessa vez era como se visse tudo de outro ângulo e dessa vez pudesse encher Yugi e com ele, sentir toda a dor.

-Como eu pude dizer aquilo...? – Murmurou sentando no tapete e chorando.

**Continua...**

**N/A: eeeeh, romance e drama, tudo que eu mais gosto. Não se preocupem, as coisas se acertam logo, o pior está por vir.**

**Vamos façam suas apostas, quem vai ser o casal yaoi?**

**(1) – Lembrando que as escolas públicas têm um ensino ótimo, o difícil é entrar.**


	14. Inesperado

**Doce Paixão**

**Capítulo 14 Bônus: O Inesperado.**

**N/A: Tem sido muito difícil controlar tantos personagens em cenas tão extensas e tantas demonstrações afetivas, eu realmente espero chegar ao nível de agrado.**

Serenity chegou do colégio, Joey estava pronto para implicar com ela, quando viu o moreno de cabelos loiros segurando todas as sacolas pesadas.

-Marik, esse é meu irmão Joey.

-Prazer – Disse o garoto fazendo um rápido gesto com a cabeça, Joey ficou sem palavras, quem diabos era aquele cara e o que fazia com sua irmã?

Marik deixou as compras em cima da mesa e já estava indo para a entrada da casa se despedir do recém conhecido, mas Serenity o impediu.

-Marik, você me ajudou tanto, por favor, fique para jantar.

-Anou...Seria muito bom, mas eu preciso fazer uma ligação – Disse Marik sorrindo, Serenity apontou para o telefone e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e puxou o celular do bolso – Com licença – E foi para um dos quartos. Joey aproveitou e puxou Serenity para dentro da cozinha.

-Quem diabos é aquele cara?

-Uma pessoa muito gentil que salvou nossas compras.

-Como assim 'salvou nossas compras'?

-Roubaram a minha bolsa-

-O QUE?!

-E ele pegou de volta, então ele me fez companhia, muito gentil, não?

-Serenity, ce ta me dizendo que você colocou um estranho aqui dentro? E aquele vai ficar pra jantar?

-Joey, ele me salvou.

-Ele é um aproveitadorzinho barato, fique longe desse tipo de gente, você nunca sabe o que elas estão tramando.

Antes que Serenity pudesse dizer algo, os dois escutaram um pigarro e ambos olharam para a entrada da cozinha, Marik estava encostado no vão da porta e sorria para os dois, Joey ficou da cor de tomate e Serenity se virou para começar a preparar o almoço.

-Joey, leve o Marik para a sala, eu vou cuidar da janta – Disse ela pegando um avental cor de rosa e amarrando-o a cintura.

-Desculpe...é que...sabe como são as pessoas, a gente acha que as conhece e de repente leva uma na cara – Disse Joey coçando a cabeça, Marik se sentou no chão encostando-se no sofá.

-Isso me cheira a ressentimento, tudo bem?

Joey ficou fitando aqueles olhos de cor...roxa, sim, os olhos daquele estranho jovem eram roxos, ele parecia sincero e não curioso.

-Ah, alguns problemas, nada que não vá ser resolvido com o tempo certo.

-Alguma... garota?

-Hn? Não, meu amigo.

-Ahh...

E os dois ficaram em total silêncio, dava até pra escutar o som de tampas sendo abertas e Serenity mexendo nas gavetas de talher.

-Ah nossa, quantos piercings – Disse Joey se aproximando de Marik e analisando o piercing da sobrancelha e o da boca. – Isso não doeu?

-Nem um pouco, vou fazer mais, quero um na orelha, algumas argolas e pretendo fazer uma tatuagem nas costas – Disse com um mega sorriso.

-Tem que ter muita coragem, eu pensei em fazer um na orelha uma vez, mas fiquei sem coragem, ainda tenho furador e o brinco – Disse Joey fazendo careta.

-SÉRIO? Eu posso furar pra você!?

Marik parecia tão feliz com a idéia que Joey sentiu até medo, os olhos dele brilhavam não tinha como negar, Joey pegou rapidamente o furador e mostrou o brinco, simples, dourado com uma pedra vermelha.

Joey apertava uma almofada, Marik ria dizendo que não era necessário, mas o loiro não estava nem aí, fechou os olhos e fez sinal para que Marik fosse logo com aquilo, Marik passou o nariz perto da orelha de Joey.

-Vai acabar logo, Koi – Disse quando parou os lábios bem próximos ao ouvido de Joey, que se estremeceu todo com aquilo, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sentiu uma pequena pressão na orelha esquerda. – Pronto – Disse Marik de uma distância segura.

Joey ficou encarando Marik e se levantou para ver o resultado, o moreno apenas continuou sentado no chão e sorriu com sua própria brincadeira pro garoto, que deve ter ficado sem entender, mas aquele arrepio só deixou Marik ainda mais com vontade de continuar.

Joey se olhava no espelho, a face molhada, mas ainda era possível ver o rubor, de raiva e vergonha, como aquele cara ousava ter chegado tão próximo?

Antes que os dois pudessem pensar em mais alguma coisa, Serenity havia gritado da cozinha que o jantar ia ser servido em poucos minutos.

O jantar fora divertido, Marik e Joey ignoraram completamente o rápido acontecido e conversaram normalmente, Marik sempre muito misterioso falou pouquíssimo sobre si, deixando apenas os irmãos contarem algumas coisas e brigarem quando cada uma relatava algo que não batia.

Marik e Joey estavam do lado de fora, o moreno já estava subindo na moto quando antes de acelerar ele parou e estendeu o capacete para Joey.

-Que?

-Você não quer resolver as coisas com o seu amigo?

-Quero, mas...

-Sobe aí que eu te deixo na casa dele.

-Está um pouco tarde...

-Joey, se vocês são amigos há tanto tempo, e se é para pedir desculpas, não tem hora, sobe logo.

-Mas e a Serenity? Eu não vou poder voltar pra casa.

-Liga pra ela, fala pra menina fechar bem a casa e ir dormir logo, anda, ela sabe se cuidar.

Joey ficou na dúvida, pegou o capacete e seguiu com Marik. Serenity estava na janela e estranhou ao ver Joey na garupa.

-Bem, pelo menos ele fez um novo amigo – Disse se afastando e trancando a porta, sentou no sofá e ficou vendo um pouco de tv, mas logo cansou, ligou a luz do quarto e ficou parada na porta. – Não quero dormir sozinha... – E foi para a sala tentar pegar no sono com a tv, mas os programas só a faziam ficar ainda mais animada, no desespero maior ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Tea.

-Alô, eu poderia falar com a Tea, por favor?

_-Ah querida, ela já está dormindo... Quer deixar recado?_

-Ah, desculpe ligar tão tarde, não é nada importante. Boa noite – E desligou, deu um longo suspiro.

-/-

Marik parou a moto bem na calçada, Joey desceu rapidamente, não havia iluminação alguma na casa.

-Obrigado Marik.

-Obrigado uma ova, eu quero ver você entrar.

Joey corou, mas agradeceu mentalmente por ele ser tão prestativo, do jeito dele é claro. E Joey parou na varanda da casa, ficou na dúvida se tocava ou não a campainha, pensou em pedir o celular de Marik emprestado, mas o cara já havia o levado e ainda fazia questão de ver ele dentro da casa. Respirou fundo e tocou a campainha três vezes, só para que tivessem certeza de não era uma peça de alguma criança.

Como o esperado, quem atendeu fora o avô de Yugi, que muito gentil deixou Joey entrar, antes de fechar a porta o loiro agradeceu para Marik, este apenas fez um sinal e deu partida na moto.

-O Yugi... o Yugi, ta aí?

-Ta, mas ele já deve estar dormindo.

-Eu... Eu não quis acordar o senhor, me desculpe por vir assim sem avisar – E logo se inclinou fazendo uma rápida mesura.

-Esses jovens, porque brigaram dessa vez? – Perguntou o velho e fez sinal para que Joey o acompanhasse até a cozinha.

-Ah, eu nem lembro mais – Disse Joey dando um sorriso fraco, porém sincero e o Sr. Salomon percebeu isso.

-Sei que o Yugi não anda com o melhor dos humores, mas desculpe-o, sim?

-Alguma coisa está errada?

-Sabe, é que já fazem alguns anos desde que os pais do Yugi morreram, as vezes ele fica assim deprimido, as vezes com raiva, são atitudes que não combinam nem um pouco com ele, não é?

-De fato...

-O Yugi nunca escondeu nada dos amigos, mas também sempre fez questão de ter certeza de quem ele confiava não o escondia nada, mas eu tenho certeza que tem uma coisa sobre ele que você não sabe.

Joey até arregalou os olhos, Yugi sempre contara tudo a ele, desde sua infância até os dias de hoje, o que havia feito, comido, como poderia haver alguma coisa que ele, Joey Wheeler não soubesse sobre o melhor amigo?

-Perdoe ele por isso, e espero que ele me perdoe por estar te contando.

Joey pode sentir a gravidade da situação e logo não conseguiu nem imaginar o que seria, concordou com a cabeça e aguardou ansioso pela continuidade do velho.

-O Yugi...já teve uma irmã.

Joey sentiu a cozinha inteira girar, e logo o jantar parecia ter caído super mal, mas não iria passar mal agora, pois queria saber do resto.

-Essa irmã, se chamava Manaha, ela com cinco anos, junto com os pais do Yugi.

-Mas...Mas...Ele nunca me falou sobre ela e eu venho aqui há anos e eu nunca vi foto alguma dela.

-Você sabe porque o Yugi pinta o cabelo daquele jeito?

-Não...

-Porque eram as cores favoritas da irmã dele, certa vez ela disse "Se tivesse um arco-íris, seriam dessas cores, roxo, preto e amarelo, e Yugi você é tão mais alto que você poderia ser o meu arco-íris".

Joey sabia bem o que era realizar um desejo da irmã, mas ouviu o velho repetir aquelas palavras, de uma forma tão serena, Joey se levantou e correu para o quarto do amigo, o velho sorriu e pediu mentalmente que Yugi o perdoasse.

Joey abriu a porta com violência e também a deixou bater, Yugi acordou assustado achando que alguma coisa havia acontecido, não disse nada ao ver Joey bem a sua frente, com os olhos totalmente marejados.

-J-J-Joey!?

-Me desculpa – Pediu subindo na cama e puxando o amigo para um abraço, embora Yugi não fizesse idéia do que havia acontecido, sentiu o desespero de Joey e nunca ele negaria um abraço para quem ele gostava tanto.

-Joey, tudo bem, me desculpe, eu não queria ficar enchendo tanto a sua paciência, desculpe... ok?

-Então, nós estamos bem?

Yugi concordou com a cabeça e Joey desfez o abraço, ficou sentado na beira da cama e secou as lágrimas do rosto.

-Vai dormir aqui, ne? Deixa eu te emprestar uma roupa, mas antes que Yugi saísse da cama, Joey o segurou pelo braço e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Deixa pra lá, as suas roupas não dão em mim, mas a gente vai ter que acordar mais cedo porque eu vou precisar ir em casa pra pegar o uniforme e buscar a Serenity.

-Tudo bem – Yugi se ajeitou na cama e deu espaço para Joey, já que ele mesmo não ocupada muito espaço, haviam dois travesseiros na cama e quanto a coberta, seria facilmente dividida, novamente aproveitando que Yugi não a puxava toda para si.

-Boa noite, Joey.

-Boa noite, amigão.

-/-

Serenity pegou o telefone, pensou em ligar para Yugi, mas assim que o nome do amigo bateu em sua mente, logo chegou a conclusão que Joey provavelmente teria ido pra lá.

-Pra quem eu posso... – E parou assim que um outro nome bateu em sua mente, pegou a caderneta dentro da bolsa e parou na letra 'K', haviam pelo menos cinco telefones ali anotados, decidiu ligar para o do celular, mas pela hora, imaginou que estaria desligado, discou então para o do quarto.

-/-

Seto entrou em casa e jogou as chaves em cima da cômoda de madeira, a luz da sala estava ligada, lá encontrou Mokuba dormindo com o vídeo-game ligado.

-Sinto muito, mas você terá que repassar por essa fase – Disse desligando o aparelho sem salvar e jogou um pano para cobrir o irmão.

Pensou em ir direto para o banho, mas ouviu o telefone do quarto tocar, entrou correndo e olhou na bina, não reconheceu o número, deixou tocar, até que deu uma última olhada e por puro reflexo tirou o telefone do gancho.

-Alô, Serenity?

_-S-Seto? E-eu te acordei?_

-Não, eu acabei de chegar – Disse tirando a gravata – Tudo bem?

_-Oh sim..._

-Diga, o que foi. – Disse se sentando na cama e puxou o telefone para poder se deitar enquanto falava com ela.

_-É que eu..._

-Sim?

_-Eu..._

-Serenity?

_-..._

-Serenity?

_-Eu...eu...n-não é nada, boa noite._

-Alô, Serenity? Serenity? Droga... – Seto ficou olhando para o aparelho, passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e ficou se perguntando por que ela ligaria as onze, quase meia-noite.

Quem poderia entender uma garota, se não uma outra garota?

Seto fez cara de nojo, mas pegou o celular, parou no número de Ishizu, ficou pelo menos cinco minutos encarando o número sem saber se ligava ou não,

-Tudo pela Serenity – Disse fechando os olhos e apertando o botão, o telefone nem deu quatro toques e foi atendido, mas não era a voz de Ishizu.

-Alô, é da residência Ishitar?

_-Yeap, quem deseja?_

-Seto Kaiba e quero falar com Ishizu Ishtar.

_-Assim... não sei se você percebeu, mas ta meio tarde, ela ta dormindo._

-Da pra fazer a gentileza de acordá-la?

_-Eu não to a fim de receber esporro por ter que acorda-la, saca?_

-Não, eu não 'saco', Marik, certo? – Perguntou só de palhaça, pois era evidente que era o irmão da garota na linha.

_-Exato, Seto Kaiba._

-Marik, acorda a sua irmã, que eu preciso falar com ela urgentemente.

_-Se for assunto da Corporação eu também posso resolver, dependendo do que for eu a acordo._

-Não é nada relacionada a Corp. Da pra chamá-la?

_**-**Então eu definitivamente não vou chamá-la._

-Vai me fazer ir até a aí pra tirar a sua irmã da cama só pra perguntar uma coisa?

_-Você quer que eu acorde a minha irmã só pra perguntar **uma **coisa?_

-Exato.

_-Seto Kaiba, ce andou bebendo?_

-Marik eu vou perder a paciência, CHAMA LOGO A ISIS!

_-Vai perder?...Olha cara, é sério eu não quero acordá-la, diz o que é que eu posso tentar resolver._

-Não, você definitivamente não pode me ajudar.

_-Você nem tentou._

-Nem irei, chama-logo-a-sua-irmã.

_-Porra Seto desembucha que eu não vou ficar aqui até amanhã, diz logo que merda você quer com a minha irmã._

-A Serenity ligou pra minha casa querendo dizer alguma coisa e desligou e eu não faço idéia do que ela queria.

_-E o que diabos a Serenity tem haver com a minha irmã!?_

-Eu quero que ela entenda, sua irmã também é uma garota, ela deve saber.

_-Se soubesse eu duvido que diria, e quem diabos é Serenity?_

-...

_-Namorada?_

-É...

_-Peraí? Serenity Wheeler?_

-Exato.

_-Eu conheci a guria hoje!_

-Eu não quero nem saber como.

_-Olha, se ela ligou pra você, não disse o que queria, eu só posso chegar a uma conclusão._

-Qual?

_-Ela queria dormir na sua casa._

-O QUE!?

_-Porra, eu não sou surdo, sim, é isso, ela queria dormir aí._

-Essa é a conclusão mais estúpida que você poderia chegar.

_-Cara, não queira saber como, mas eu estive na casa dela, levei o irmão dela assim que eu saí e o deixei na casa de um amigo, ela ta em casa, sozinha e te liga quase de madrugada pra que?_

As palavras de Marik fizeram tanto sentido que Kaiba se sentiu o mais ignorante, desligou o telefone, murmurando algo que poderia se entender como obrigado e saiu correndo para pegar as chaves do carro.

Marik desligou o telefone, aquela conversa o fizera perder o interesse na televisão, ele caminhou para o quarto e parou antes no da irmã para ter certeza que ela não acordara.

-Eu sinto muito maninha, mas eu não vou mais deixar você se meter na vida do Seto Kaiba... se ele já tem alguém, você que comece a procurar... – Disse para si mesmo fechando a porta do quarto dela e indo para o próprio.

-/-

-Sr. Kaiba, o Sr...

-Eu vou ficar por aqui, pode voltar – Disse saindo do carro e indo até a casa de Serenity, deixou o dedo na campainha, assim que o portão se abriu, o carro deu partida.

-S-S-Seto?

-Olá – Disse Kaiba sorrindo, Serenity corou dos pés a cabeça e fez sinal para que ele entrasse. Na sala, os dois ficaram em silêncio.

-E-Eu vou servir alguma coisa – Disse indo pra cozinha.

-Não precisa, eu já jantei. Você me deixou preocupado, ligando daquele jeito, está tudo bem?

-S-Sim

-Cadê o seu irmão?

-E-ele foi dormir na casa do Yugi... – Serenity corou ainda mais quando imaginou o que Seto estaria pensando dela, o irmão não estava em casa e ela ligava sem dizer coisa com coisa.

-Ei, não faça essa cara – Disse Seto se aproximando da menina, ele afastou as mechas que caiam, e pressionou o queixo dela, para que olhasse pra cima, para que olhasse para ele – Não tem nada demais me ligar se precisar, não é vergonha pedir nada.

-C-certo...

-Então... me diga, o que ia me pedir?

Serenity tentou não encara-lo, mas era impossível ele ainda segurava seu rosto, ela respirou fundo e começou.

-Eu... queria que você me fizesse companhia...já que o meu irmão foi dormir fora.

-Com o maior prazer – Disse soltando o queixo dela e dando um beijo em seu rosto, Serenity sorriu e só agora reparou que ele estava com uma mochila.

-V-você já sabia?

-Bem... eu tive uma certa ajuda – Disse sorrindo e agradecendo mentalmente Marik. – Então, eu posso dormir aqui no sofá.

-Aah, fique com o meu quarto – Disse o puxando pela mão e mostrando o quarto, simples, pequeno e feminino, incrível como tudo lá lembrava Serenity.

-Você vai dormir...?

-No quarto do Joey – Disse sorrindo, a última coisa que precisava era de Seto no quarto do irmão, melhor daquele jeito, ela ia pedir para que eles ficassem na sala conversando, mas Kaiba começou a bocejar. – Bem, pode se arrumar, boa noite.

-Boa noite – E deu um beijo na testa dela.

Serenity foi para o quarto de Joey e colocou o pijama rosa, com cruzinhas em azul, sentou na cama, sabia que não ia conseguir dormir, principalmente porque Seto Kaiba estava na sua casa.

Seto se jogou na cama, era extremamente fofa, nem se deu ao trabalho de apreciar o quarto, os bichinhos de pelúcia nas prateleiras, os maiores no chão, os porta-retratos na cômoda, o armário, enfeites, mas isso realmente não o interessava naquele momento, a cama parecia muito mais atraente.

Ele pegou no sono facilmente, mas acordou com vontade de ir ao banheiro, caminhou meio cambaleante e assim que abriu o porta se deparou com Serenity que estava encostada, ela deu um grito, ambos gritaram.

-O-O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Seto tentando recuperar a postura.

-E-eu não conseguia dormir, e-então-- -E antes que continuasse ele a abraçou.

-Durma comigo.

Serenity sentiu uma estranha sensação percorrer o corpo inteiro, ela o abraçou e concordou balançando a cabeça, Seto já até tinha esquecido porque havia levantado e os dois voltaram para o quarto, Seto deixou que ela se deitasse primeiro, quando ele se deitou a abraçou e puxou a coberta.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, vê se me acorda – Disse Seto com a cabeça no ombro dela.

-Sim, você também.

-Eu não preciso de nada, já tenho você – Disse beijando o rosto dela, Serenity corou novamente, como podia aquele rapaz ser tão frio com a maioria das pessoas e demonstrar tanto amor para ela? Sorte algumas pessoas tem de sobra.

-Boa noite – Disse Serenity, e puxou a mão dele para poder entrelaçar os dedos, mas a posição não era muito confortável e ela se virou, ficando de frente para ele, Seto apenas mexeu os lábios dizendo 'boa noite', ela sorriu e beijou-o, ele abriu os olhos a princípio, mas logo os fechou e correspondeu calmamente.

**Continua.**

**N/A: Por favor, não confundam a amizade do Joey e do Yugi como yaoi, está longe de ser minha intenção. O Marik é o conselheiro mor da história, ele ajuda a irmã, Serenity, Joey, Kaiba, quando ele será recompensado? E não poderia deixar de escrever uma cena maior e mais digna do nosso casal principal, que já estavam ficando meio esquecidos no meio dessa confusão de personagens. A Serenity é abençoada pelos Deuses, porque ela conseguiu em menos de um mês baixar a crina do Seto e dormir com o rapaz!**

**E eu espero escrever outros capítulos tão longos como esse.**

**Não sei se vou atualizar até o dia 24, mas de qualquer forma, Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo!**


	15. O que estão esperando? Façam suas malas!

**Doce Paixão**

**Capítulo 15 Bônus: O que estão esperando? Façam suas malas!**

**N/A: Esse capítulo está classificado como 'M' para evitar maiores problemas.**

-Boa noite – Disse Serenity, e puxou a mão dele para poder entrelaçar os dedos, mas a posição não era muito confortável e ela se virou, ficando de frente para ele, Seto apenas mexeu os lábios dizendo 'boa noite', ela sorriu e beijou-o, ele abriu os olhos a princípio, mas logo os fechou e correspondeu calmamente.

Mas como os dois não se viam há algum tempo e tão pouco tinham a oportunidade de estarem sozinhos, o calor entre ambos começou a aumentar, e o beijo que era doce e despreocupado começava a se tornar mais agitado.

As línguas duelavam com certa intensidade, as mãos também começaram a percorrer os corpos, as de Serenity iam com mais intensidade que as de Kaiba, que parecia receoso.

Kaiba apertou o pequeno corpo da namorada contra o seu, o que só fez com que os dois sentissem uma corrente elétrica envolvente, logo, os dois se beijavam loucamente.

Seto ficou por cima dela, e da boca passou a beijar o rosto, mordiscar o queixo, até que se viu livre para o pescoço, ela gemia baixo, mas por enquanto ainda não havia reclamado, é claro que ela estava longe de ter controle dos próprios atos, era a condição do corpo diante da situação.

Aproveitando a posição, Serenity fez com que ele tirasse blusa, e o afastou para que ela mesma pudesse dar um pouco mais de prazer no namorado, foi direto para o pescoço, mas como a experiência era zero, deixou se imitar os livros, e passou a língua até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, onde mordeu e ao descer pelo pescoço mordeu de leve, as mãos arranhavam cada centímetro do peito dele. Kaiba estava gemendo um pouco mais alto que ela.

-Faça o que tem vontade – Sussurrou no ouvido dele, e em poucos segundos, ele tirou a blusa dela e começou a beijar seu seio, lambia, mordia e chupava, e a outra mão o apertava e acariciava.

**-/-**

Yugi e Joey acordaram o despertador do relógio do loiro, enquanto um ajudava no café da manhã, outro tomava banho, logos os dois comiam calmamente.

-Ué, cadê o seu avô?

-Hn, já deve ter ido pra loja – Disse antes de pegar a jarra de leite.

-Tão cedo?

-Sim, ele descobriu que muita gente passa antes de ir ao colégio, ele quer ver se aumenta as vendas, eu espero que dê certo.

-Vai sim.

Quando os dois terminaram foram lavar a louça, Yugi lavava e Joey secava e ia deixando tudo sobre a mesa porque não fazia idéia de onde guardar. Quando Yugi sentiu ser abraçado.

-Joey? Tudo bem?

-Eu... sinto muito, eu não disse a você...

-O que?

-Seu avô, ele me falou da sua irmã.

Yugi empurrou Joey na hora, o loiro baixou a cabeça e começou a pedir desculpas, quando tomou coragem para olhar para o amigo, que chorava.

-Eu...Eu...Eu nunca tive coragem pra dizer, eu nunca quis aceitar... – Disse Yugi tentando secar o rosto, em vão, as lágrimas corriam como uma torneira aberta, Joey o puxou na hora para um abraço.

-Você é como um irmão pra mim, me desculpe se eu fui grosso.

-Joey, eu sempre quis contar pra você, mas desde o momento que eu mesmo neguei o fato de que a minha irmãzinha estivesse morta, eu...eu... eu não pude...eu sinto muito.

-Yugi, tudo bem, lembra quando você descobriu da Serenity?

-É, eu achei que fosse alguma namorada sua.

Joey ficou feliz por ter conseguido distrair o amigo.

-Ah, eu ainda tenho que passar em casa, o seu uniforme não da em mim – Disse Joey fazendo careta.

-Sim, quando estivermos ainda, a gente passa lá, ta bom?

**-/-**

Na residência Ishtar, Marik estava em frente a torradera, fones no ouvido e rebola enquanto cantava algo em inglês, Isis não riu porque está estava acostumada com a 'cena'.

-Marik! MARIK!

-Sim?

-Não te vi chegar ontem, onde esteve?

-Hn... – Ele desligou o ipod e deixou os fones caídos no pescoço – Fui jantar com uma 'amiga'.

-Você foi jantar uma amiga? – Perguntou rindo, o irmão corou rapidamente e ameaçou jogar a torradera em cima dela. – Ok, me desculpe! Quem é a sua 'amiga'?

-Serenity Wheeler.

-O QUE?! – Isis até derrubou a cadeira e ficou encarando Marik, o irmão concordou com a cabeça e pegou as torradas que saltaram a tempo – Desde quando você a conhece?

-Hn, esbarrei com ela, a guria estava com uns problemas com ladrões de bolsas, acabei a ajudando com umas coisas e fui convidado pra jantar, mas eu não sabia quem ela era até então.

-O Seto estava lá?

-Não, parece que o irmão dela não vai nem um pouco com a cara dele.

-Nossa, isso de ciúme de irmão eu entendo.

-O que? Eu nunca encrenquei com os seus namorados...

-Fala como se eu mudasse por semana. E você? Nunca te vi trazendo garotas pra casa.

-Hn... Não gosto, a maioria não me interessa, prefiro ficar pela rua, não pago prostituta, quem fica por cima sou eu – Disse apontando para si e dando um sorriso malicioso, Ishizu riu, porque duvidava que o irmão não fosse virgem.

-Marik, Marik, quem enganar a sua irmã mais velha? Ta tentando vender geladeira pra esquimó?

-Ora essa...

-Não fale como se já tivesse noivado, primeiro você é virgem, segundo nunca ti vi com uma namorada séria, terceiro, eu não sei o que dizer...

-Olha aqui, eu sou perfeito ta legal? Eu não sou tarado.

-Ahãn... – Disse debochando.

-Que? Pode olhar o meu computador! Eu não leio revistas pornográficas, não fico em sites do mesmo gênero, não tenho fotos arquivadas, eu não me masturbo com porras de vídeos, fotos ou qualquer coisa assim! O que eu preciso saber eu pesquiso, e eu sei tudo que me interessa.

Isis sorriu, sabia de tudo isso, o irmão era a pessoa mais doce que existia, demonstrava da maneira dele é claro, mas isso não o fazia imperfeito, ele havia feito questão de aprender a cozinhar, costumava ler, tinha alguma noção de mecânica, o suficiente para consertar a moto quando dava algum problema, Marik não vivia acomodado como Seto Kaiba.

Ela também não passava muito tempo com o irmão, nunca estudaram juntos, Isis aprendera tudo em casa, Marik que havia freqüentado uma escola, havia se metido em brigas, arranjado más companhias e todo o tipo de interesseiro.

Sempre imaginou que talvez isso o fizesse ter criado aquele visual, com brincos e piercings, e isso certamente o fez menos mimado.

**-/-**

Joey e Yugi entraram no apartamento, que estranhamente estava em silêncio, pela hora, Serenity já deveria estar de pé e até saído para o colégio.

-Yugi, vê ela ta dormindo, eu vou me trocar – Disse Joey indo para o quarto, Yugi abriu devagar a porta e quando entrou no quarto a fechou, na hora, bateu os olhos em dois pares de cabeça.

-Ai meu deus... – Disse se desesperando e trancou a porta do quarto e correu até a cama, sentiu o mundo girar ao ver Seto Kaiba, mas a situação só piorou quando percebeu que Serenity estava em blusa, ele não conseguia ver seu seio pois o cabelo estava pra frente e o tampava. – Ah meu deus, que o Joey não apareça aqui, que o Joey não apareça aqui. – reza o pequeno já juntando as mãos.

Kaiba que tinha um sono muito leve, acordou com uma voz que parecia sussurrar em seu ouvido, abriu os olhos e viu o quarto em dobro, se sentou na cama tomando cuidado pra não acordar a namorada e arregalou bem os olhos quando viu Yugi.

-Mas que diabos!?

-Shhh – Pediu Yugi – O Joey, ele ta no quarto do lado, eu preciso que você saia – Disse Yugi falando baixo e devagar, Kaiba concordou e fez sinal para ele se virar, pela primeira vez estava com medo, não por ele, mas pela namorada.

-Serenity, Serenity... – Ele a chamou baixinho, mas a menina murmurou alguma coisa e se virou, Yugi se virou para ver se Kaiba já tinha conseguido.

-Anda logo – Pedia Yugi, Kaiba murmurou algo e fez sinal para que ele se virasse novamente.

-Meu amor, acorda, estamos com problemas – Pediu a sacudindo de leve, ela abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama, ficou da cor de um pimentão quando reparou que estava sem a blusa e quase deu um grito ao ver Yugi de costas.

-O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou se cobrindo com o lençol.

-Parasse que o seu irmão está aqui, o Yugi vai distraí-lo, eu me escondo, e o baixinho vai dar um jeito de arrastar o bichano pra fora de casa.

Yugi concordou com a cabeça e assim que abriu a porta do quarto, Joey estava pra rodar a maçaneta.

-AH! – Gritou Yugi saindo do quarto e batendo a porta com violência, Kaiba e Serenity se olharam e o garoto rapidamente pulou pra baixo da cama.

-Yugi, quer me deixar entrar?

-A Serenity disse que ia se arrumar, por isso eu saí – Disse Yugi barrando a porta.

-Hn, estamos atrasados, temos que ir logo.

-P-pois é.

-Yugi, ce ta bem? – Perguntou colocando a mão na testa do amigo, ele suava. – Cara, você ta com febre?

-Não! Eu to ótimo, sabe o que eu estava pensando? Que nós deveríamos ir indo e a Serenity vai depois! Não é Serenity?!

-Sim, podem ir! – Gritou Serenity de dentro do quarto, Joey olhou para Yugi e depois para a porta, parecia ter alguma coisa muito errada, mas achou melhor ignorar.

-Certo, vamos indo, então – Yugi puxou Joey pela manga e os dois saíram do apartamento. Assim que ouviram a porta de casa bater, Kaiba saiu de debaixo da cama.

-Me desculpe Seto.

-Tudo bem, foi engraçado – Disse arrumando o cabelo e pegando a mochila que estava no canto e tirando o uniforme – Eu vou me trocar e a gente pode ir pro colégio, ta bom?

-Certo – Disse sorrindo, quando ele saiu do quarto ela tirou de dentro do armário o uniforme e ficou sentada um bom tempo na cama – As coisas têm acontecido um pouco rápido... – Disse para si mesma.

**-/-**

Quando Tea viu Joey e Yugi entraram na sala e os dois se sentaram próximos a ela e Tristan, parecia que o dia havia sido iluminado. Graças a Deus, pensou sorrindo para ambos, Joey retribuiu o sorriso, mas Yugi virou o rosto.

Os dois não estavam tão atrasados como haviam achados, mas não demorou nem dez minutos para o professor entrar na sala. No entanto, quando sinal bateu indicando o segundo tempo, foi quando a porta se abriu e entrou Seto Kaiba, ele recebeu olhares e comentários de surpresa, ignorou todos e sentiu no seu canto.

-Nossa, até Seto Kaiba chega atrasado – Disse Joey olhando de esguelha para ele, Yugi deu um sorriso amarelo.

-É claro que sim, ele também é humano – Disse Tristan.

Joey deu de ombros e voltou a se concentrar no mangá que estava lendo escondido. Yugi que estava mais desantenado que o normal, ficava parado com o lápis na boca e olhando cegamente para o professor, parecia ver através do quadro negro.

Porém percebeu que nas duas vezes que olhava para os colegas de classe, Tea o observava e quando ele demonstrava estar acordado e a fitava por três segundos, ela virava o rosto envergonhada.

Yugi riu quando se viu pensando no que já havia passado, porque logo agora ela havia tirado interesse por ele? Sabia que Joey não havia falado anda, até porque só comentara sobre seu leve interesse por Tea umas duas vezes, Joey não gostava muito de falar do assunto pois se sentia culpado por não poder ajudar nada e por ter feito seu amigo sofrer, mesmo que indiretamente.

O sinal bateu, e alguns alunos estavam na sala para lanchar, outros iam direto para o refeitório brigar pelos pães. Tea, Yugi e Joey continuaram na sala.

-O final de semana está fechando, o que acham de sairmos? – Pergunta Tea se lembrando que no caminho havia recebido um folheto indicando bons lugares, Joey e Yugi ficam se olhando e concordam.

-O que nós vamos fazer? – Pergunta Yugi.

-Poderíamos ir a um parque aquático, soube que vai abrir por esses dias.

-É, eu também fiquei sabendo – Disse Joey ao se lembrar de Serenity comentar algo.

-Está vendo? Vamos nós quatro, chamamos a Serenity... e vai ser divertido.

-Sim, vai mesmo – Disse Yugi sorrindo.

-Então fica combinado, amanhã sábado, nós vamos para lá.

-Ah, não pode ser domingo? – Pergunta Joey, Yugi também concorda com a cabeça.

-Eu também tenho compromisso pro amanhã.

-Éh? O que vocês dois vão fazer?

-Eu tenho que falar com a minha mãe, estou meio sem dinheiro e o Yugi vai ajudar o avô na loja, não é?

-É, vai ter um torneio, acho que vou participar dessa vez.

-Mas Yugi, se você participar não vai poder ir domingo pro parque.

-É mesmo... Mas de qualquer forma tenho que ajudar, fica muita gente, e querendo comprar, ver, pedir ajuda... – Disse se lembrando do caos.

-Hn...Podemos deixar pra outra semana então – Disse Tea já desanimando.

-Ah não, domingo a gente vai – Disse Joey.

**-/-**

-Então, o que você queria falar comigo? – Pergunta Serenity que estava sentada em uma mesa, Seto estava a sua frente, quieto a um bom tempo.

-É que eu vou ficar fora, por alguns dias... – Disse Seto olhando para o lado, Serenity baixou os olhos, mas o que poderia dizer? Boa viagem? Vou sentir saudades? Sabia que ele era uma pessoa ocupada, só não esperava que o trabalho começasse a atrapalhar logo agora.

-Mas a gente pode se ver nos finais de semana, não é?

-É que... Eu vou amanhã...

-Pra onde?

-New York.

Se Serenity estivesse em pé ela teria caído de joelhos, sorte que estava sentada, os dois ficaram quietos.

-Caramba... – Murmurou Tristan que ouviu toda a conversa e correu para a sala pra contar as novidades, assim que chegou puxou logo uma cadeira. – Ei gente, vocês não vão acreditar.

-Trsitan, a gente tava pensando em ir ao parque aquático no domingo, o que você acha? – Pergunta Yugi.

-Sim, ótima idéia.

-Então, o que você ia falar? – Pergunta Tea curiosa.

-Seto Kaiba, ele vai viajar, New York.

Joey deu um uivo de alegria, Yugi olhou repreendedoramente para o amigo e ele se calou um pouco, Tea ficou de boca aberta.

-Coitada da Serenity – Disse Tea, Yugi concordou com a cabeça, Joey fez careta pra indicar que não se importava, mas ele mesmo também estava preocupado.

-O cara vai amanhã.

-Amanhã!? – Gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim amanhã – Disse Serenity empurrando a porta, todos engoliram em seco e Tristan não sabia se inventava uma desculpa ou se se lamentava por ter ouvido a conversa.

-Mais assim tão rápido?

-Pois é Tea, mas ele tem aquela empresa gigante pra administrar, não posso pedir muito, eu espero que ele resolva logo e volte bem, não posso ficar me lamentando a cada vez que ele for pro exterior porque eu tenho certeza que serão muitas as vezes.

_-Ela aceitou isso rápido demais... _– Pensou Yugi estudando a expressão calma de Serenity, mas por mais incrível que fosse ela não escondia tristeza, parecia mesmo feliz por ele, um pouco ressentida é claro, mas não é como se estivesse segurando as lágrimas.

_-Maldito Seto Kaiba _– Pensou Joey fechando a mão em punhos – Bem, com licença – Pediu ajeitando o uniforme e saindo da sala, todos ficaram sem entender, menos Yugi que já estava fazendo careta.

Seto ainda estava na mesma sala, dessa vez sentado na carteira e olhando pela janela, a porta se abriu com violência e ele não pareceu surpreso ao ver um irmão ciumento fumegante.

-Olha aqui seu maldito, eu permiti que você namorasse a minha irmã, mas deixa-la assim, qual o seu problema? – Gritou batendo a porta, Seto deu um longo suspiro.

-Eu sei em qual estado deixei a sua irmã, e garanto que não foi em lágrimas, por isso não tome as dores de ninguém.

-Acha que conhece a minha irmã melhor do que eu? Se fizer a minha irmã sofrer eu te arrebento! Se deixa-la chorar você é um homem morto! – Gritou dando um soco na mesa. **(1)**

-Wheeler, lata mais baixo, você diz do que não sabe, faça-me um favor – E se levantou, caminhou até a porta e antes de abri-la – Eu ainda estou pensando no que fazer – Disse e saiu da sala.

**-/-**

Na residência Ishtar parecia que era dia de festa, Ishizu arrumava as malas com a maior alegria, Marik havia socado tudo em duas malas e levava uma bolsa com as tralhas de empresa, como ele mesmo chamara.

-Isso tudo é alegria por viajar com Seto Kaiba? – Retrucou parando na porta do quarto dela, Isis deu a língua para o irmão.

-Meu querido irmão, nada poderia me satisfazer melhor, e além disso vou ficar um bom tempo com ele, um **ótimo** tempo, sabe o que é isso?

-Sei, ele vai gritar muito no seu ouvido – Disse Marik já com dor de cabeça só de se lembrar de como costumava ser essas viagens, as coisas da empresa era resolvido em média de 2 dias e os outros 4 dias eram de pura farra. – Mas, eu duvido que fique desse jeito, ele vai voltar correndo, como o cachorro atrás do dono, porque o seu querido Seto Kaiba ganhou coleira, minha irmã. **(2)**

Isis bufou ao lembrar disso, mas faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo para Seto continuasse o mesmo tempo que ficava nessas viagens.

-Marik, Marik, meu querido e precioso irmão.

-Iiih, o que você quer? Quando a esmola é grande todo santo desconfia, o que você quer?

-Você é o melhor hacker que eu conheço.

-Já saquei – Disse percebendo todo o plano – **Se **for necessário eu invado o computador, se não, vai ficar quieto, ta bom assim?

-Perfeito – Disse sorrindo.

_-Porque será sempre sobra pra mim, bem, já que eu disse que ia fazer...acho que vou sair pra furar a orelha _– Disse enquanto observava a face em frente ao espelho – Será que vai ficar bom?

-Falando sozinho? – Perguntou um homem moreno, alto e careca, Marik deu um salto.

-O-Odion! Não sabia que tinha chegado – Disse abraçando o primo – Que bom que está aqui, vai nos acompanhar até New York?

-Sim, é bom tomar novos ares, mas o que estava falando?

-Hn, acho que vou furar a orelha, o que você acha?

-Hnn, você já tem furos demais, não dê motivos pra **ela** implicar com você.

-**Ela **não consegue me tirar do sério – Disse com os olhos brilhando de raiva, Odion balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Sim, ela tira todos nós do sério, deixe as coisas comigo e com a sua irmã, vá descansar, não fique muito tempo naquelas reuniões, vai acabar careca – Disse rindo, Marik sorriu e se afastou. – Ei!

-O que foi?

-Porque mais brincos, quer chamar a atenção de alguém? Marik Ishtar está apaixonado?

-Não é nada disso! Eu só acho bonito...

Isis saiu do quarto na hora, os dois conversavam no corredor bem em frente à porta dela.

-Ele deve estar apaixonado assim! Sai e só volta à noite, ta todo diferente, mas ele não quer apresentar a menina, vê se o convence Odion, eu quero agradecer a Eros por tamanha bondade e por tirá-lo do meu pé **(3).**

Odion riu, aquela família não mudara em nada, Marik tomando conta de Isis, Isis embora fosse mais velha precisava mesmo que alguém apertasse o freio, mas... era fato, Marik estava diferente, não achava que ele estivesse apaixonado, falara por falar, o primo nunca mostrara interesse em relacionamentos.

-Já chega, vão perturbar outra pessoa! – Gritou saindo de casa.

-Aonde ele vai?

-Ah primo, deixa ele, deve ir fazer mais furos, céus, **ela **vai chiar no nosso ouvido – Disse entrando no quarto – Ah, fique a vontade – E depois bateu a porta.

-Eu já estou... – Disse para si mesmo.

**-/-**

Seto trabalhava tranquilamente, quando o celular tocou, ele não viu um número conhecido e não atendeu, mas o telefone tocou de novo, não atendeu e depois tocou de novo.

-Ninguém pode errar o número três vezes – Disse finalmente atendendo o celular, ouviu um chiado na outra linha e a ligação se estabilizou.

_-Da próxima vez que eu for obrigada a ligar pela quarta vez, vai ver o que eu faço com você, Seto._

Era uma voz feminina, Kaiba engoliu em seco, era como estivesse vendo assombrações, ele afastou o telefone e olhou o número, que novamente não fora identificado.

-Está ligando da onde? Seu número não aparece, eu iria atender mais rápido se reconhecesse – Disse tentando moldar voz para ela não perceber que havia perdido a postura.

_-Nova York, seu idiota, acha que eu estou de férias no Caribe?!_

-Você nunca tira férias...

_-Exato, então não me faça perder tempo!_

-Não se irrite...

_-Não me viu furiosa, anda, quando você vem?_

-Amanhã à tarde.

_-À tarde? Meu deus eu preciso de você aqui, pra ontem, Seto!_

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_-Gerberuk – Disse ela, e depois começou a rir, Seto suou frio.** (4)**_

-T-todos?

_-Sim, todos. E os inúteis da Ishtar?_

-Eles também vão.

_-A ovelha negra sempre tem que aparecer._

Kaiba podia não gostar muito de Ishizu, mas gostava menos ainda quando ela falava assim de Isis, porque embora essa mencionasse Ishtar, ela não incluía Marik.

-A Ishizu é a mais responsável do que o seu brinquedo.

_-Seto Kaiba, morda a língua. O Malik não é meu brinquedo **(5)**_

-Como quiser...De qualquer forma, amanhã eu estarei aí, e...estou com um pequeno problema...

_-Fale de uma vez._

-Vai se importar se levar um acompanhante?

_-Um ou uma?_

-Uma.

_-...Leve, leve, bagagem ruim sempre caí no caminho – Disse gargalhando – Ai Seto, você sempre me faz rir, de toda a forma pode levar, leve alguma coisa para mim, sim?_

-Marik já não é o bastante?

_-Ele vai fugir na primeira oportunidade, vê se ocupada a Ishtar, não estou com paciência pra aquela puxa-saco._

-Sempre ao seu dispor.

_-Ótimo – E desligou._

-Ótimo nada, não é você que vai pagar a conta... princesinha de araque... – Murmurou entre os dentes e mandou o celular longe – Agora é só falar com a Serenity e tudo vai estar bem – Disse estalando os dedos e saiu do escritório, viu Mokuba no vídeo-game e riu.

**Continua.**

**N/A: Nossa, esse capítulo foi maior que o outro. Alguém já adivinhou quem é a 'princesa de araque'? Mais explicações no próximo capítulo!**

**Não sei porque, mas eu ameeei essa fala do Joey, ele ainda está aceitando o fato da irmãzinha dele estar com Seto Kaiba e que está sendo bem cuidada, mas logo logo Joey vai ter que cuidar do próprio coração.**

**Eu acho que eu nunca expliquei isso, mas o Marik não gosta do Seto, apesar da irmã ser meio maluquinha ele não acha digna a maneira como ele a trata. O Marik é um dos personagens que eu mais gosto nessa fic, ele é braço pra toda obra e o ombro pra todas as lágrimas.**

**Caso alguém não saiba. Eros ou Cupido. Mitologia Grega.**

**Gerberuk é o nome de um dos personagens da Saga do Egito, e eu vou usar como sobrenome.**

**Todos do Ocidente vão chamar o Marik de Malik.**

**Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo a todos!**


	16. Paixão de 60 segundos

**Doce Paixão**

**Capítulo 16 Bônus: Paixão de 60 segundos.**

**N/A: Esse capítulo vai ser um pouco mais curto... Are you fucking ready?!**

-Ótimo nada, não é você que vai pagar a conta... princesinha de araque... – Murmurou entre os dentes e mandou o celular longe – Agora é só falar com a Serenity e tudo vai estar bem – Disse estalando os dedos e saiu do escritório, viu Mokuba no vídeo-game e riu.

-Vai sair? – Perguntou o irmão menor ao ver Seto calçando os sapatos e pegando a chave do carro.

-É, vou passar na casa da Serenity, quero resolver algumas coisas antes de viajar.

-Seto, você ainda nem fez as suas malas, quer que eu mande alguém fazê-las?

-Hn, não esses empregos mais ajudam do que atrapalham, vê se não fica até tarde jogando essa droga, tchau Mokuba – E saiu de casa.

-Que bom que ele está com a Serenity – Disse Mokuba sorrindo – Oh droga! – Reclamou ao ver que foi atingindo e voltou a dar tudo de si.

**-/-**

Joey quem atendeu a porta ficou encarando Seto e o deixou entrar, Serenity estava sentada vendo tv e se levantou rapidamente.

-Serenity, podemos conversar?

Joey achou melhor sair de casa, dar uma boa volta seria bom, saiu andando pelas ruas, sem rumo, sem querer saber de nada, parou em frente a uma loja de enfeites, com gatos e bonecas de porcelana que enchiam as principais prateleiras da loja.

-Eu não tenho ninguém pra presentear desse jeito – Disse Joey baixo, viu um casal sair da loja, a menina segurava um gato e agradecia sem parar ao rapaz, os dois olharam para Joey e depois voltaram a andar.

_É verdade, eu nunca me preocupei com esse tipo de coisa, por que agora isso iria me incomodar? Não, não me incomoda..._

No apartamento, Kaiba parecia que ia romper um noivado de tanto mistério, Serenity respirou fundo e ficou o fitando, esperando a pelo menos dez minutos que ele dissesse algo.

-Sabe, sobre a viagem, eu... quero que você vá comigo.

Serenity piscou seguidamente, primeiro porque não esperava que ele falasse sobre a viagem e segundo pelo pedido.

-Eu...não tenho certeza, tem a escola...e...o Joey.

-Ele pode ir junto – Disse sem pensar.

-Mas...New York? Não sei Seto, não é como se fosse pra cidade vizinha...

-São só alguns dias, você pode ir com o seu irmão, eu resolvo algumas coisas em pouco tempo e no restante ficamos de conhecer a cidade, vamos, eu prometo que não vai atrapalhar os seus estudos... e o do seu irmão.

-Seto e-eu—

-Vamos! – Gritou Joey entrando na sala, assustando os dois – Foi mal, mas não deu pra evitar, mas eu só deixo a Serenity ir se eu for junto.

Seto revirou os olhos.

-Joey!

-O que? Vai dizer que você não quer ir?

-Tem a escola... não podemos ficar indo assim, e não é passeio, o Seto está indo a trabalho.

-Mas será um passeio para nós, não é Seto?

-Kaiba pra você Wheeler – Murmurou Seto entre os dentes e já arrependido de dizer que ele poderia ir junto, seria uma desgraça... Ainda mais com os parentes que teria por perto!

-Como queira, ah vamos sim Serenity, vai ser legal, descansar por uns tempos e se o Set...Kaiba ta chamando a gente é sinal que ele também vai querer um descanso de vez em quando, certo?

-Pela primeira vez você disse alguma coisa que preste, até me espanta.

-Ora seu...

-Certo! Eu e o Joey vamos...mas...não temos como pagar passagem – Disse baixo porém audível para os presentes, Joey baixou a cabeça, e de repente seus sonhos com o exterior foram mandados pela lixeira, não tinham **mesmo **como pagar a passagem, embora fosse claro que Seto iria se responsabilizar por isso.

-Isso não vai ser problema, vocês vão comigo e Wheeler a primeira gracinha que fizer eu te tranco em uma sala – Disse Kaiba, Joey engoliu em seco, Serenity sorriu, para quem se odiava, os dois estavam se saindo muito bem.

-Ah droga! – Disse Joey batendo com as mãos na cabeça.

-O que foi?

-Eu esqueci, A Tea nos chamou pra ir ao parque aquático no domingo, Kaiba, pra quando é essa viagem?

-Amanhã.

-AMANHÃ!? – Gritaram os dois, Seto concordou com a cabeça.

-Putz...você não sabe avisar as coisas menos em cima da hora, não?

Kaiba apenas ficou o encarando, Serenity fazia uma lista mental de coisas pra organizar até amanhã e Joey ainda teria que ligar para os amigos e avisar sobre os novos planos que caíram do céu.

Algumas coisas se resolviam bem rápido, principalmente quando Seto Kaiba estava no comando, já que ele era o responsável pela empresa, assim como Ishizu era a responsável pela empresa Ishtar, e ele sabia que iria ouvir um monte por levar aqueles dois.

No fundo sabia que seria muito bom, Serenity estaria com ele e evitaria maiores problemas e Joey poderia ser usado pra distrair todos e acalmar o nervo das pessoas da Gerberuk.

**-/-**

Tea havia decidido ir com calma, já havia percebido e refletido sobre os sentimentos em relação à Yugi, mas não poderia fazer como fizera com Joey... mas também não tinha ninguém para contar, Tristan estava sumido, aparentemente estava namorando, não iria contar a Joey, porque apesar de tudo os dois nunca compartilharam segredos, e Serenity...ela estava ocupada demais no relacionamento com Kaiba.

Sem um ombro para poder ouvi-la e aconselhara, nada melhor do que ouvir o próprio coração, para evitar fazer maus burradas como havia feito na paixão de 60 segundos por Joey.

Sim, 60 segundos, porque conhecera Joey, e quando o viu ele estava sem camisa, aquela sensação do coração acelerado, o rosto corado e as palavras agradáveis só podem resultar em uma 'paixonite' infantil e sem sucesso, mas **nunca **havia parado pra pensar nisso, até que começou a ter um certo baixinho invadindo a mente.

Quando reparou estava em frente à loja de jogos, lá encontraria o velho Salomon atendendo algumas crianças, sorriu com o pensamento e entrou na galeria, que era bem extensa, a loja ficava no final, era uma loja grande de dois andares, com ar condicionado, uma perfeita loja de jogos.

A porta vai e vem era empurrada a todo o momento, algumas pessoas duelavam naquele espaço em frente a loja, mas a maioria ficava no segundo andar, que era muito grande, havia um quadro-branco de avisos bem ao lado da porta, que indicava o horário do torneio.

Tea pensou mais um pouco e achou melhor não entrar, não tinha nada a tratar com o velho Salomon a não ser ter notícias rápidas do Yugi, o que era ridículo afinal estudava com ele. Já estava se virando para ir embora quando esbarrou em uma pessoa.

-Ah Tea

-Y-Yugi?

-Não sabia que vinha, não quer entrar? – Perguntou sorrindo, o menino carregava uma caixa cheia de sucos em garrafa de vidro, ele usava apenas uma blusa regata preta as calças compridas verde musgo.

-C-claro – Ela ajeitou a bolsa, e limpou a garganta, que ficara seca muito rapidamente, os dois entraram na loja, o velho Salomon sorriu para os dois e fez algum sinal para Yugi.

-Ah, você pode ficar lá em cima, eu vou guardar isso aqui – Disse Yugi apontando com a cabeça para as garrafas.

-Eu ajudo você.

Ele pareceu receoso, porém concordou, os dois abriram uma porta que ficava atrás do balcão, onde guardavam outros materiais da loja, haviam muitas caixas, na verdade, aquilo era uma cozinha, porém não usada como uma, havia uma porta nos fundos que era o banheiro, e havia também uma geladeira e um forninho elétrico.

-Pensei que vocês vendessem o suco.

-Não, a gente guarda aqui e quando tem campeonato servimos para os duelistas, eles ficam aqui por muito tempo e o ar condicionado deixa todos de boca seca – Disse sorrindo, e abriu a porta da geladeira e começou a colocar as garrafas.

Tea sentou em um banquinho, estava cansada, andava pela cidade há horas e não havia comprado nada, Yugi terminou o 'trabalho' em poucos minutos e ficou parado sorrindo para ela.

-Então, nós vamos mesmo ao parque? – Perguntou puxando assunto.

-Sim, sim, eu trouxe o folheto, quer ver? – Perguntou já abrindo a bolsa, Yugi concordou e sentou no chão, ela tirou três folhetos e entregou a ele, Yugi leu palavra por palavra e se demorou muito nas imagens.

Tea aproveitou para admirar o baixinho, mas achou melhor sair da cadeira e sentou ao lado dele, Yugi já estava no último folheto.

-Então o que achou?

-Muito bom, acho que vai ser divertido mesmo, muito boa escolha – Disse devolvendo os papéis que ela guardou rapidamente na pequena bolsa branca.

Os ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor, até que tiveram coragem de se olhar, pousar demoradamente os olhos um no outro, os rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, sentindo e vendo claramente a ansiedade, quando... Yugi da um salto pra trás pegando o celular que tocava.

-A-Alô?

_-Ei amigão, preciso contar uma coisa_

-T-ta tudo bem? – Perguntou se levantando e se afastando de Tea.

_-Eu é que pergunto, a sua voz ta estranha, ta tudo bem?_

-S-sim, tudo bem...

_-É que eu tenho uma pequena novidade, sabe..._

-O que aconteceu?

_-É que...eu e a Serenity temos um compromisso que não pode mais ser adiado, por isso não vamos ao parque aquático._

-Ahn, ué, vocês vão visitar a sua mãe? Ta tudo bem com ela?

_-Sim, com ela ta tudo bem...é que nós estamos indo pra New Yorkku... **(1)**_

-O QUE?!

_-É coisa do trabalho do Kaiba, e sabe...não posso deixar a Serenity ir sozinha, então eu vou junto._

-Nossa... – Não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, na verdade era uma mistura dos dois e ainda o espanto pelo celular ter tocado tão repentinamente, Tea estava de costas para ele apenas ouvindo, ainda tentava consertar a respiração que estava desregulada – E quando é isso?

_-Amanhã..._

-Tão cedo?

_-Pois é, parece que não tem mesmo como o Kaiba mudar o dia, por isso eu to ligando, mas amigão não desmarca o passeio não, vai você, Tea e Tristan, ta bom? Ah, eu tenho que desligar eu to arrumando as malas, quando eu chegar lá eu te ligo, tchau amigão._

Yugi só ouviu o 'clic' do outro lado, a notícia fora tão rápida e estranha que foi difícil de virar e contar a Tea, aliás pensava como diria a ela, decidiu ser rápido, um balde de água fria, assim como Joey o fizera, talvez um pouco mais sutil.

-Tea... – Começou ainda procurando as palavras, ela ergueu o rosto que até então estava abaixado, Yugi não olhava diretamente para ela, mas pode perceber que não era nada como se Joey ou Serenity estivessem no hospital, e Tea nunca deixa de observar Yugi, logo conhecia de cor todas aquelas expressões e o que elas queriam dizer.

-Yugi... O que o Joey e a Serenity vão fazer no domingo? – Perguntou rapidamente, ele não pode deixar de olhar para ela e mostrar claramente sua surpresa, se perguntou se estava sendo tão óbvio com seus sentimentos... mas deixou a questão pessoal de lado, ao menos por enquanto.

-Bem... Eles receberam um convite do Seto e vão... vão para New York.

-O QUE?! Meu Deus! Que notícia maravilhosa!

Ela reagira muito melhor do que ele havia esperado melhor que ele mesmo, Yugi ficou olhando para ela, fitando aqueles belos olhos a sua frente e não achou a tristeza que esperava ver, ela realmente estava feliz por eles, o que era ótimo... não era?...

**-/-**

No aeroporto internacional, Seto Kaiba aguardava os Ishtar...sem muita paciência.

-Eles me farão chegar atrasado... – Murmurou Seto já batendo pé e repetindo a mesma coisa há horas, Joey estava sentada em um banco e lia uma revista de códigos de jogos, Serenity estava ao lado do namorado e fazia questão de tentar acalmá-lo e repetir quantas vezes fosse necessário que os Ishtar logo chegariam.

-Eles vão se arrepender, malditos, não vou perder um vôo por causa deles...

-Falando em vôo – Disse Joey pela primeira vez desde que chegaram, trazendo rapidamente a atenção dos dois para ele – Serenity vai sentada comigo, ta bom? – Disse lançando um olhar congelante ao cunhado, Seto ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada, Serenity tão pouco iria se pronunciar. **(1)**

Antes que a troca de elogios começasse, eles avistaram três pessoas se aproximando, um cara alto que mais parecia um segurança, Ishizu e Marik que parecia ter caído da cama.

Joey e Serenity se assustaram ao ver Marik, este sorriu para os dois, Odion apenas observou.

-V-Você... – Tentava Joey dizer algo, mas não conseguia, porque nem em mil anos iria adivinhar que alguém tão importante jantara na sua casa! E que não tinha a aparência de um certinho.

-Marik, Marik Ishtar, acho que esqueci de dizer – Disse dando uma rápida careta, Ishizu deu um suspiro e voltou sua atenção a Kaiba.

-Deixem eu apresentar – Disse Marik fazendo sinal para Odion se aproximar – Meu primo, Odion Ishtar.

-Não precisa fazer essa cara, eu já sei, e não se preocupe está tudo em ordem, já ligamos avisando que estávamos saindo – Disse Ishizu querendo poupar os ouvidos das alfinetadas de Seto.

**-/-**

No avião, Joey sentou com Serenity, Kaiba com Ishizu, a contra gosto, mas sentou e Marik com Odion.

-Como eu ia adivinhar que o cara era um super poderoso da empresa Ishtar? – Dizia Joey para si mesma, Serenity concordou, principalmente porque ele havia a ajudado, mas ele estava sozinho e não cercado de seguranças... uma pessoa muito interessante.

Porém Serenity estava mais interessada em Ishizu, que havia apenas dado uma boa olhada de cima a baixo nela e depois abafado a risada, não sabia exatamente se aquilo era apenas deboche ou não, mas de qualquer forma, não era a moça que havia conhecido.

**-/-**

O pequeno grupo estava agora dentro do prédio dos Gerberk, parados um do lado do outro, não demorou muito para 5 pessoas se aproximarem.

Uma mulher alta, branca, loira de olhos verdes, que usava um vestido justo e de cor roxa pousou os olhos em Joey, que estava usando apenas um casaco verde por cima de uma blusa branca e calças jeans.

Um jovem moreno de cabelos compridos e pretos parou e ficou fitando Ishizu, a morena usava um vestido caramelo com um decote em v, os cabelos longos estavam devidamente soltos.

Um jovem de cabelos compridos e roxos olhava para a namorada de Seto, Serenity usava um vestido no melhor estilo Gothic Lolita **(2) **só que de cor verde e com detalhes em branco, o vestido ia até os joelhos, usava uma meia branca comprida e sapatilhas.

Um jovem de cabelos brancos olhava nada discretamente para Marik, este usava um casaco sem mangas de cor roxa e uma calça preta, o cabelo dourado fluía, parecia estar fazendo pose para algum comercial. Odion por sua vez observava esses dois, e sorria maliciosamente.

Seto Kaiba olhava para a mulher a sua frente, branca, cabelos compridos e brancos, ela era jovem, ambos da mesma idade, embora o cabelo fosse natural, não a deixava velha, tinha lindos olhos azuis, cor de chuva, era uma deusa.

**1**O Seto no anime tem helicóptero particular e tudo, porque diabos não poderia ir com alguma coisa da empresa Kaiba para New York? Antes que achem que eu esqueci desse detalhe, vale lembrar que eu quebro e crio muitas regras e esse motivo vai ser explicado no próximo capítulo.

**2** Pra quem não sabe Elegant Gothich Lolita é uma griff famosa, que eu amo xD

**N/A: Sabem me dizer quem são as cinco beldades? E eu pulei a enrolação tacando todo mundo na empresa porque tenho preguiça de descrever a reação de seis pessoas, é muito cansativo e o meu pulso está doendo...**

**Continua.**


	17. O nome é Kisara

**Doce Paixão**

**Capítulo 17 Bônus:** É agora que a história começa.

**N/A**: Alguém percebeu que eu enrolei seis capítulos só pra chegar ao verdadeiro motivo do bônus?

O pequeno grupo estava agora dentro do prédio dos Gerberk, parados um do lado do outro, não demorou muito para 5 pessoas se aproximarem.

Uma mulher alta, branca, loira de olhos verdes, que usava um vestido justo e de cor roxa pousou os olhos em Joey, que estava usando apenas um casaco verde por cima de uma blusa branca e calças jeans.

Um jovem moreno de cabelos compridos e pretos parou e ficou fitando Ishizu, a morena usava um vestido caramelo com um decote em v, os cabelos longos estavam devidamente soltos.

Um jovem de cabelos compridos e roxos olhava para a namorada de Seto, Serenity usava um vestido no melhor estilo Gothic Lolita só que de cor verde e com detalhes em branco, o vestido ia até os joelhos, usava uma meia branca comprida e sapatilhas.

Um jovem de cabelos brancos olhava nada discretamente para Marik, este usava um casaco sem mangas de cor roxa e uma calça preta, o cabelo dourado fluía, parecia estar fazendo pose para algum comercial. Odion por sua vez observava esses dois, e sorria maliciosamente.

Seto Kaiba olhavam para a mulher a sua frente, branca, cabelos compridos e brancos, ela era jovem, ambos da mesma idade, embora o cabelo fosse natural, não a deixava velha, tinha lindos olhos azuis, cor de chuva, era uma deusa.

-Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, não poderia estar mais surpresa – Disse a mulher se aproximando de Seto, se aproximando demais na opinião de Ishizu e Serenity, mas ambas nem torceram o nariz, a presença daquela mulher exalava veneno. Ela tocou suavemente o rosto dele, que estava frio e impassível, ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando o cabelo branco que ia até a cintura cair, mostrando quão sedosos e brilhosos eles eram, faziam inveja não só em mulheres, porque as três famílias tinham rapazes de cabelos longos, Seto e Odion eram as exceções.

-Kisara Gerberk, feliz por revê-la – Disse Seto se afastando sutilmente, a mulher ignorou e o abraçou e concordou com a cabeça, depois de solta-lo foi caminhando lentamente, olhou para Ishizu de cima abaixo e a ignorou, passou por Serenity e Joey como se eles fossem invisíveis.

-Odion Ishtar, quanto tempo, ainda cuida dessas duas pestes? – Perguntou apontando para os irmãos, ele negou com a cabeça e puxou a mão da mulher e a beijou, ela sorriu ternamente e parou no rebelde. – Meu querido, eu disse que adoro seu visual, mas ele não tem nada-haver com nossa empresa – Disse como se fosse uma mãe explicando ao filho porque não por o dedo na tomada, e ainda usava um tom de voz irritante, claramente forçado.

-Minha querida, meu visual não me impede de fazer o meu trabalho, e garanto que ele continua excelente – Disse sorrindo, Kisara corou levemente, mas estava acostumada com as indiretas de Marik.

-Vou deixá-los irem para os quartos, lembrem-se a ala dos dormitórios é junto, mas logo aviso que não estou interessada nos penetras – Disse pousando aqueles olhos cor de chuva nos irmãos Wheeler – andando sem permissão ou sem algum Kaiba ou Ishtar por perto, duvido que os Gerberk façam companhia... – Disse rindo e saiu da sala.

-O que ela quis dizer com alas de dormitório junto? – Perguntou Serenity ignorando os comentários agulhados de Kisara.

-Quis dizer que é um andar inteiro de quartos – Disse um homem moreno de cabelos roxos – Me chamado Mahado Gerberk, você é...?

-Serenity Wheeler.

-Prazer em conhecê-la – Disse sorrindo – Um prazer revê-lo Seto - Disse para o rapaz assim que percebeu o olhar de caça que lançava.

-Digo o mesmo.

Os dois se cumprimentaram e começaram uma pequena conversa sobre coisas de empresa, Serenity se afastou em busca de Joey que poderia ser sua melhor companhia, mas o irmão conversava com Odion.

-Não precisa fazer essa cara de peixe fora d'água – Disse a mulher loira.

-É que conheço poucas pessoas e o ambiente é novo...

-E pouco acolhedor... Meu nome é Mai – Disse sorrindo.

-Serenity Wheeler.

-Wheeler? Não conheço seu nome, é nova sócia do Kaiba?

-N-Não... – Disse timidamente e baixou o rosto escondendo a face rubra, Mai somou dois mais dois e logo chegou na resposta, sorriu para a menina, embora ela não pudesse ver.

-Tudo bem, era a minha segunda alternativa, embora fosse mais fácil pensar que fosse namorado do Malik – Disse rindo, Serenity apenas sorriu como se quisesse rir, mas não o fez. – Embora eu pense que a namorada do Malik deva ser alguém cheia de tattoos e piercings, dessas que montam até moto.

-É mesmo provável – Disse Serenity olhando para o garoto, que conversava com o outro de cabelos brancos. – Me diga Mai...Vocês são todos parentes?

-É uma relação complicada, mas olha, eu sou prima da Kisara e do Bakura, Bakura é o que ta conversando com o Malik, a família Gerberk tem suas ligações com os Ishtar, Ishizu e Malik são irmãos como você já sabe, e primo deles são Odion, Atem e Mahado, Mahado é o de cabelo roxo e Atem o de cabelo preto. E a família Kaiba você conhece, Seto, Mokuba e Noa.

-Sim, mais ou menos... – Disse seguindo para as pessoas que ela apontava, Mahado e Atem eram muito parecidos, ambos altos, morenos e de cabelos lisos, só mudava mesmo era a cor...

Marik percebeu que Mai e Serenity falavam muito olhando para eles e se aproximou deixando Bakura com Odion, no entanto a conversa havia perdido o sentido e os dois apenas ficaram observando.

-Mai, como tem passado?

-Muito bem Malik, brincos novos, é?

-Queria que você tivesse reparado antes de Kisara - Disse tocando nas argolas e depois riu junto da loira.

-Malik, Malik se cuida hein? A Kisara anda cada vez mais irritante e acho melhor você controlar a língua.

-Eu vou pensar em algo, mas eu já vou indo pro meu quarto. Porque essa viagem além de longa foi chata, então até depois - E deu um beijo no rosto dela e acenou para Serenity, e seguiu com os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Você e o Marik são amigos?

-É, ele é um bom amigo, digamos que depois do Odion eu sei tudo sobre ele.

-Deve ser uma bela amizade.

-Ah nem tanto assim, nós só nos falamos quando ele vem pra cá ou quando temos algum problema é uma espécie de apoio amigável onde se diz apenas o que queremos ouvir.

-Mas assim não se resolve os problemas - Disse Serenity mostrando sua enorme preocupação com esse tipo de atitude.

-Aqui nessa empresa, não temos nem tempo pra ter problemas pessoais, quando isso acontece é um luxo - Disse rindo só de lembrar das confusões já ocorridas e das brigas entre eles mesmos com os mini relacionamentos que já haviam acontecido.

-Não posso imaginar...

-Venha, vamos conversar em um quarto - E a puxou para a ala dos dormitórios, Serenity não teve nem tempo de dizer a Seto aonde iria, Joey havia sumido, o que não era um bom sinal.

As suas de instalaram em um quarto a extrema esquerda do corredor, era um quarto relativamente grande, mas bem espaçoso para duas pessoas, haviam duas camas de solteiro, com almofadas fofas, a cortina era de cor vermelha e pesada, lembrando veludo, havia um banheiro gigantesco, e uma pequena saleta onde ficava um frigobar, microondas e pequenos objetos para pequenas refeições.

-Quanto tempo será que vamos ficar aqui?

-O Kaiba não gosta daqui, então acho que o menor tempo possível... Ele detesta a Kisara - Disse Mai deitando em uma cama, enquanto Serenity estava sentada com as pernas pra cima da colcha rosada.

-Todos a trataram tão bem... Um pouco forçadamente... - Disse meio incerta ao se lembrar de Seto e Marik.

-A Kisara é a filha do 'Rei da máfia' entende? Claro que todos vão tratá-la super bem, seus postos e negócios dependem dela.

-E ela tem alguma ligação especial com o Seto e o Marik?

-Você analisou bem, parabéns. Seto é uma paixão não correspondida da Kisara e o Malik é o brinquedo dela.

-B-brinquedo?

-Sim, hn...o que você sabe sobre o Malik Ishtar?

-Que ele é irmão da Ishizu e que me salvou de um batedor de carteira...

-Só isso? Bem, então deixa pra lá

Diferente do que Mai pensou, Serenity não ficou pulando e fazendo perguntas, seus olhos castanhos ficaram parados analisando o que havia sido dito pela loira, a razão de Kisara tratar Marik como um brinquedo vinha dele próprio, mas também não iria perguntar, imaginou que chegaria a conclusão e que descobriria muita coisa sobre todos ali, foi assim que pensou.

-/-

-Ora Seto, passará o dia todo falando da empresa? - Questionou Atem já se debruçando na mesa. Os dois se encontravam em uma sala de reuniões que estava vazia.

-O que espera que eu diga? - Perguntou como se não soubesse do que se tratava.

-Kisara sempre deu carta branca para que você viesse com quem bem entendesse, só não esperávamos que você realmente fosse fazer isso, ela deve estar furiosa... - Disse fazendo careta só de imaginar a ira da prima.

-Por mim ela que se afunde com essa empresa, um dia ainda digo isso a ela... - Disse mais para si mesmo do que para Atem, Kaiba sabia que nem na mais pura cólera diria palavras estúpidas a Kisara, por mais que não gostasse dela, haviam sempre os pontos positivos, ainda que muito inferiores...

-Serenity Wheeler, quem ser a guria?

-Qual o interesse? - Alfinetou já o encarando, Atem ergueu as mãos como se estivesse sendo assaltado.

-Calma, eu só perguntei, eu sei que você odeia falar da sua vida pessoal, mas você a trouxe pra cá então se espera que sejamos discretos.

-Se sabe que eu odeio falar, então não me pergunte o que já sabe que vai ganhar: nada - E se levantando indo em direção a porta.

-Seto Kaiba, anote minhas palavras, você ainda vai querer falar sobre isso! - E Atem ouviu apenas a porta bater e riu.

Seto foi direto para o quarto, onde se jogou na cama, respirou fundo e ficou abraçado ao travesseiro, sem muito com o que pensar e a cabeça dolorida de toda essa agitação, como odiava esse lugar, gostava das pessoas, mas o ambiente era sempre desagradável, gerando atritos e brigas idiotas que percorriam meses, podendo ser resolvidas em algumas horas, só porque ninguém ali fazia mais nada do que se envolver em problemas que não lhes pertenciam, a mais pura e venenosa fofoca.

Seto nunca admirou tamanha falta do que fazer, mas confessava que Atem tinha razão, cedo ou tarde ele teria que conversar com alguém, quando estava no Japão havia sentido nessa necessidade, mas fora facilmente controlada se preocupando com Mokuba e o sumido Noa, mas agora diante de parentes e pessoas que confiava relativamente, até que ponto iria manter o nariz em pé e quando iria engolir o enorme orgulho?

-/-

-Quem ele pensa que é? – Rugiu Kisara andando de um lado para o outro, poderia criar facilmente um buraco no chão de tantas voltas que dava no tapete.

-Minha irmã, vai mesmo esquentar a cabeça com isso? – Perguntou Bakura que estava deitado sobre a mesa, brincando com uma moeda entre os dedos.

-Ele deveria estar casado comigo, já esqueceu?

-Você não me deixa esquecer.

-Então me ajude!

-Nhaa, não estou interessado...

-Sou sua irmã, deve fazer algo por mim, se preocupar com a minha felicidade, cuidar de mim.

-Oh sim...

-E se eu pegar o Malik?

Bakura largou a moeda na mesa e ficou a encarando sério, ela sorriu.

-Aaah então é ele, não é? Você vai me ajudar se eu mexer com Malik.

-Faça-o-que-quiser – E saiu batendo porta, Kisara deu de ombros e se jogou na imensa cadeira reclinável que havia na sala.

-Com prazer...irmãozinho.

**Continua.**

**N/A: Eu sinto muito pela imensa demora, eu já consegui resolver o problema com o word e posso digitar normalmente.**


	18. Antes tarde do que nunca

A viagem fora cansativa e tudo que Marik conseguiu fazer fora cair na cama, de qualquer jeito e dormir com a roupa que estava, por mais que tomar banho parece uma idéia muito boa, ele deixou pra lá, apagando

**Capítulo 18**

**N/A: Só pra dizer que eu não avisei shonen-ai no início e insinuação de hentai.**

_Até então Seto, Serenity, Joey, Marik, Ishizu e Odion viajam para New York para resolver assuntos da empresa, mas parece que a papelada vai ficar bem de lado quando os adoráveis parentes aparecem, a situação não é nada boa, uma vez que Kisara a governanta mor e presidente da companhia mais influente tem um certo talento pra se envolver em confusões e as pessoas com que mais gosta de utilizar são justamente Marik e Seto, Bakura vai fazer alguma coisa para ajudar a irmã ou será que ele tem mesmo algum interesse no rebelde da família Ishtar?_

**Bônus: **Antes tarde do que nunca.

A viagem fora cansativa e tudo que Marik conseguiu fazer fora cair na cama, de qualquer jeito e dormir com a roupa que estava, por mais que tomar banho parece uma idéia muito boa, ele deixou pra lá, apagando...

O moreno acordou ouvindo alguns passos dentro do quarto, abriu lentamente os olhos e viu um garoto de cabelos brancos, mas o que diabos ele fazia ali?

-Eu reparei que você tem brincos muito legais, sabe furar? – Perguntou sem se importar com a expressão confusa e sonolenta de Marik.

-S-sei...mas acho que não é uma boa idéia, afinal você tem muita responsabilidade a aparência é sempre importante – Disse Marik imaginando que fosse algo assim que a irmã diria.

Bakura repetiu com 'blablabla' e se aproximou de Marik. Muito; perigosamente, estava com o joelho entre as pernas do moreno a outra perna ainda no chão e corpo inclinado, as respirações se misturando. Marik estava com o rosto muito vermelho, mas para Bakura parecia natural.

-Eu não estou interessado em ouvir sermão, você vai deixar um inexperiente fazer tudo ou vai agir? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, só então Marik percebeu o duplo sentindo da brincadeira, mas não sabia o que fazer afinal ele ainda estava muito próximo, embora pudesse afastá-lo ou recuar, mas não conseguia, os olhos dele o devoravam e ansiava em saber o que iria acontecer.

Bakura sorriu e se afastou ficando parado em frente a cama com os braços cruzados, Marik se levantou e foi até a mala, melhor fazer alguma coisa do que depender de Bakura. Ficou agachado procurando o furador e os brincos que sempre trazia.

Quando sentiu ser abraçado, corou violentamente, mas novamente, sem reação, tentou dizer algo mas estava mudo, Bakura estava com a boca muito próxima de sua orelha.

-Eu quero o **seu** brinco. Quero que seja **meu** – Disse dando um beijo no pescoço de Marik que não evitou um pequeno gemido.

Maldito corpo cheio de pontos sensíveis, e Bakura não ajudava parecendo saber exatamente onde tocar, não demorou para que as mãos dele corressem por baixo de sua camisa, aqueles dedos frios tocando e arranhando sua pele.

Marik se xingou mentalmente por ser tão fácil, mas o perfume de Bakura era delicioso e não podia deixar de pensar no quão bonito ele era, os cabelos meio bagunçados e a pele estupidamente clara.

-Então Malik, você vai atender o meu pedido? – Perguntou com a boca colada no ouvido do moreno, ganhando como resposta um gemido rouco; ele abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

Ele aproveitou para descer as mãos até o cós da calça de Marik, esperava que o outro se entregasse mais facilmente, mas para sua surpresa, o moreno deu um salto parecendo despertar.

-Que diabos pensa que está fazendo Bakura? – Pergunta assustado e um pouco ofendido com a atitude do primo.

-Bom, posso dizer o que quiser, você gostou – Ele disse com um sorriso de lado, estupidamente sensual, mas Marik ignorou isso, entendo **bem **o que ele quis dizer quando viu claramente a ereção, na verdade podia senti-la a alguns minutos atrás.

-Eu posso terminar o que comecei – Disse se levantando e fitando o moreno da cabeça aos pés.

Aaah sim ele podia, mas não havia nada pior do que ser usado como brinquedo, pela segunda vez. Parece que além do trabalho tudo que eles pensavam era em sexo. Tal irmão tal irmã.

O pensamento magoou Marik, mas do que ele pensava que seria capaz, ele baixou a cabeça e elevou a mão a orelha desatarraxando o brinco que usava e o jogou no chão.

-Faça o que quiser – E saiu do quarto batendo a porta violentamente, caminhando de cabeça baixa e em passos largos, ao cruzar o corredor ele esbarra com última pessoa que queria ver.

-Ei, olha por onde anda – Disse Seto com seu bom humor, mas engoliu em seco ao ver os olhos marejados e as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto de Marik. Kisara já havia feito alguma coisa? Mas não era do feitio de Marik chorar por causa disso.

Ele não ligava para as fofocas, mas era inevitável ouvi-las e pelo que conseguia se lembrar, Marik sempre mantivera um caso com Kisara, algo puramente sexual.

-Me desculpe, mas... eu posso ficar no seu quarto?.

Seto ia questionar, mas a ultima coisa que precisava era ouvir os problemas dos outros, nem era pago pra isso e tão pouco tinha interesse em dar seus ombros a qualquer pessoa.

-Claro.

Ele também estava retornando para o próprio aposento, mas agora não queria ficar lá, nada contra Marik, mas só queria distância de problemas e aquele maldito lugar era um problema por si só.

-Obrigado – Ele agradeceu com um sorriso triste e voltou a caminhar de cabeça baixa.

Seto bateu com a mão na testa umas duas vezes, porque estava se preocupando? Porque simplesmente não continuou andando? Ele faria isso, não é? Ha alguns anos atrás, ele faria isso sem problemas e sem dores de cabeça.

-Parece que você finalmente precisa conversar – Diz Atem que observava tudo a algum tempo porém sem fazer um único ruído.

-Parece que você está fazendo teste pra entrar pra CIA.

-Ouch, continua carregando seu senso de humor pra todos os lados, han?

-Talento natural não pode ser jogado fora – Diz com um sorriso debochado.

Atem e Seto seguem para a cafeteiria, onde não havia mais do que duas pessoas sentadas em uma mesa distante discutindo qualquer coisa que não os interessava.

-O que a Kisara está aprontando?

-Sabe, apesar de tudo ela não é minha irmã – Diz se divertindo com o lado humano quase inexistente de Seto.

-Ah cale a boca, você sabe do que eu estou falando.

-Sim, eu sei – Diz suspirando – Eu não vou mentir pra você, resolve o que tem que resolver e dê o fora – Diz sério e fitando Kaiba.

Tendo a certeza que ele havia entendido o recado ele volta a bater de leve com os dedos na ponta da mesa.

-Kisara quer todos aos seus pés, você, Malik e sabe-se lá o que está a aprontar para sua namorada.

-Ela não—

E foi interrompido grosseiramente por Atem.

-Não ousaria? Seto Kaiba, Kisara não tem medo de você e convenhamos os únicos gatinhos assustados aqui são vocês.

-Por "vocês" eu deveria entender que está incluindo quem mais?

-Você, sua namorada e Malik.

-Porque apenas nós três?

-Porque Kisara olhou muito pra vocês e acredite agora mesmo ela já deve estar pensando em algo e se eu fosse você eu ficava de olhos bem abertos, Bakura está se tornando um ótimo seguidor da irmã.

Seto analisou cuidadosamente a frase dele e relacionou imediatamente a Marik, fazia sentido. Ele não estaria magoado por Kisara, mas se fosse Bakura...

-E Mai?

Decidiu se preocupar com o que lhe importava verdadeiramente. Mai era prima de Kisara e Bakura e ela estava bem próxima de Serenity.

-Bobagem, ela vai cuidar muito bem da sua namorada.

Seto não pôde deixar de respirar aliviado, Atem sorriu com a atitude dele, Seto tentou se recompor, mas era tarde demais.

-Me mantenha informado – Disse brincando e se levantando da mesa, Atem riu e concordou com a cabeça.

Era estranho, ele e Seto eram amigos, porém amigos distantes, tratavam o trabalho quase como objetivo único de vida, mas quando tinham que falar algo pessoal era dessa forma, meio descontraída e divertida ainda mantendo as aparências.

Serenity estava fazendo muito bem a ele e Atem agradeceu mentalmente por isso, Seto merecia, por agüentar Kisara e todos os problemas que a garota havia armado para a Coorporação Kaiba no decorrer dos anos.

Coisa que Seto estava ciente desde o momento que havia se tornando representante mor da corporação, Kisara jogava sujo até mesmo com seus ditos aliados, e melhor ser aliado de Kisara do que inimigo, não é?

Negócios são negócios e Kaiba não era burro, não ia permitir que sua empresa se afundasse porque simplesmente não suportava Kisara, nessas horas, o lado pessoal deveria ficar completamente longe da assinatura na papelada.

Seto continuou a caminhar pelos corredores, queria deitar na cama e relaxar um pouco, mas Marik estava agora em seu quarto, ainda que houvesse duas camas, somente a idéia de que ele poderia estar no quarto chorando era irritante.

Pensou em chamar Odion, já que não era retardado a ponto de sequer considerar chamar Ishizu, sabia perfeitamente o tipo de irmã que ela era. Era o tipo "faça o que quiser, mas não me atrapalhe nos negócios" ele entendi bem isso pois já fora desse jeito.

E a verdade era que se arrependera amargamente, Mokuba e Noa quase o odiaram, na verdade o único que havia o perdoado era Mokuba, Noa ainda virava o rosto e fazia cara feia.

-Você parece preocupado.

Ele se surpreendeu, não com o comentário, mas de quem havia o soltado, Joey Wheler se aproximava com as mãos no bolso, com cara de tédio e de quem havia se perdido ao tentar usar o elevador para conhecer o local.

-Eu nunca disse que estar aqui seria divertido. – Disse ajeitando o cabelo com as mãos e voltando ao ar superior, coisa percebido pelo loiro, mas ignorou, se com a sua presença Seto podia voltar a agir normalmente, então de certa forma ele estava feliz com isso.

-Eu estou preocupado com ela.

-_Eu também. _ – Pensou enquanto estava os dedos nervosamente.

-Tudo bem mesmo se a gente ficar aqui? Eu entendo se quiser que a gente fique em outro lugar.

-Não. Aqui está ótimo. _Enquanto eu puder ficar de olho em Kisara e em Serenity vai estar ótimo._

-Sério, você não parece mesmo bem.

-Wheler, já pensou em procurar o que fazer?

-Já pensou em ir falar com a minha irmã, ela chegou aqui e vocês se afastaram, olha eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com isso e que ainda não vou com a sua cara, mas eu vejo como a minha irmã é feliz ao seu lado e sei que você está ocupado com o seu trabalho, mas pense um pouco nela, você a trouxe pra cá por alguma razão e eu tenho certeza de que não gosto nenhum um pouco dela. Porque eu conheço você.

Kaiba ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento e em desafio. Joey ignorou e continuou a falar.

-Você a trouxe por algum motivo egoísta, mas se você não ficar de olho eu vou estar.

Kaiba riu com gosto, como não ria há um bom tempo e infelizmente devia agradecer Joey, não havia errado em deixá-lo vir. Sim, ele estava absolutamente certo, não é como se tivesse trazido Serenity consigo porque não conseguia viver sem ela.

De banho tomado e alheia a toda situação, Serenity secava os longos cabelos castanhos, sem a roupa de Gothic Lolita, ela usava uma blusa com listras rosa e verde claro e uma saia vermelha de prega.

Mai ajudava a desfazer a pequena mala de Serenity, guardando tudo devidamente nas gavetas da cômoda que separava as duas camas.

-O que acha de irmos falar com o Seto? – Pergunta assim que vê Serenity deixar a escoava sobre a cama, ela pisca seguidamente e sorri concordando com a cabeça.

Uma menina tão doce e tão nada a ver com Kaiba, ainda estava curiosa em como ele havia conseguido esse "feito", mas não podia assustar a menina com perguntas tão indiscretas.

Elas saíram do quarto, Serenity estava um pouco nervosa dado aos últimos acontecimentos, o orgulhoso Kaiba não divida o quarto com ninguém e Mai provavelmente só a empurraria para dentro do quarto e sairia.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar com os flashes de uma certa noite invadindo sua mente.

"_S-seto" Ela murmurava seu nome repetidas vezes, enquanto ele movimentava os dedos mais rapidamente, ela se contorcia quando ele atingia um ponto mais sensível._

_Ela fica algum tempo olhando o teto, ainda perdida com a sensação que ele era capaz de lhe proporcionar apenas a tocando com dois dedos, a princípio fora desconfortável, mas com a ajuda da lubrificação natural qualquer dor era inexistente._

-Ei Serenity.

-S-sim? – Pergunta erguendo o rosto que estava bastante vermelho, Mai apenas balança a cabeça negativamente, estava chamando a menina havia horas.

-Já chegamos – Diz apontando para a porta do quarto, ela engole em seco e concorda com a cabeça – Tudo bem se eu entrar primeiro?

Serenity imaginou que Seto pudesse ter uma reação negativa com a presença da loira, mas ela era uma boa pessoa e concluiu que o namorado seria indiferente e não grosso, não tendo que se preocupar com a boa educação de Seto para com seus parentes, ela concordou com a cabeça.

Mai bateu uma vez a porta e pedindo licença ela girou a maçaneta e entrou cautelosamente no quarto, na verdade apenas colocou metade do corpo pra dentro, caso Seto jogasse alguma coisa ela poderia sair ilesa.

Para sua surpresa total, ela reconheceu o garoto de cabelo cor de trigo deitado na cama, com a cara afundada num travesseiro e ela se afastou olhando para o número do quarto.

-Algo errado? – Pergunta Serenity preocupada.

-Na verdade sim, parece que erramos de quarto.

-Eu tenho certeza que é esse – Diz Serenity encarando o número na porta.

-Não se preocupem – Diz a voz abafada de Marik – Vocês não erraram o quarto – Diz se sentando na cama e secando o rosto com o canto das mãos – Eu pedi pra ficar aqui, mas este ainda é o quarto do Kaiba.

-Ei, o que houve com você? – Pergunta Mai entrando no quarto e deixando a porta meio aberta, Serenity apenas observa e vê claramente os olhos avermelhados do moreno, queria entrar e fazer alguma coisa, mas a loira mesmo havia dito que o conhecia bem e ela já tinha controle da situação.

Não pode deixar de ficar satisfeita, Mai agia como uma irmã mais velha para cima de todos, embora não soubesse a idade dela, tinha certeza de que não era muito mais velha, apesar de ter o corpo bem desenvolvido.

O que fez Serenity olhar para baixo, ela não era uma garota alta, com um corpo bem torneado e de se babar, era comum como qualquer japonesa, magra, baixa e de cabelos comuns.

No entanto não conseguia ver Kaiba com alguma garota como Mai, ela era muito bonita, mas parecia que fazia mais o tipo de garotos como seu irmão... foi enquanto andava pelo corredor e sem saber estava em uma outra ala que não era a dos quartos que ela viu o tipo que combinava perfeitamente com seu atual namorado.

-Você deve ser a Serenity – Disse uma garota com a voz agradável, baixa e controlada.

Ela tinha os ombros magros, parecendo uma modelo, principalmente a forma como o cabelo estava divido, duas mechas compridas caiam para frente e o resto do cabelo escondido atrás das costas, mas ainda era visível pois ia até a cintura.

O cabelo era um prata quase branco, seus olhos tinham o azul mais bonito que já vira, a pele era tão branca que se perguntava se a garota alguma vez havia passado por um raio de sol.

-Serenity Wheler. – Disse meio receosa e fez uma reverência para a garota.

-Que cumprimento interessante – Disse divertida com a reverência prolongada e profunda da menina sem sobrenome importante.

É claro que Kisara sabia que os japoneses se cumprimentavam assim, mas a tola menina namorada de Kaiba a "reverenciar" era muito engraçado.

-V-você é muito bonita. – Não pôde deixar o comentário passar em branco, pois isso era um fato inegável.

Ela sorriu agradecida, obviamente ela escutava muito isso, Serenity corou levemente, ela parecia tão comum diante da garota que exalava beleza e poder.

-Você deve estar muito sozinha, porque não vem comigo? – Pergunta estendendo a mão, ela mantinha o sorriso doce no rosto a tornando quase que uma garota agradável e com boas intenções, é claro para quem não a conhecia.

-C-claro.

Era impossível negar o pedido e dizer que ia procurar Kaiba, então Serenity seguiu com Kisara, a mão da garota era macia e não tinha nenhum calo, rica como era ela provavelmente nunca se deu ao trabalho de fazer nada que lhe permitisse que o suor corresse por seu rosto.

Não longe dali, havia uma outra garota ouvindo e vendo relativamente tudo, Ishizu estava escondida atrás de uma pilastra e não pôde deixar de sorrir quando viu as duas se afastarem.

Aparentemente Kaiba não cuidava tão bem assim da namorada, e agora ela estava livre pra tomar algumas decisões que talvez colocassem um pouco de juízo em Seto.

Uma pessoa fora completamente ignorada e que estava muito presente na cena, Bakura estava sentado num sofá enquanto comia uvas verdes, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente quando viu a irmã e a garota se afastarem e de volta a atenção as suas uvas, ele viu Ishizu sair de trás do pilar e se afastar por um corredor-atalho.

-Uh, parece que todos aqui estão unindo forças sem saber – Diz para si mesmo e rindo.

Sua irmã e Ishizu concordavam em algo, Serenity era um obstáculo fácil demais e isso acabava de ser provado. A pobre japonesa mal sabia no que poderia se meter se fugisse dos olhos de Kaiba que agora seguia para seu próprio quarto, pensando em falar com Marik.

Certa vez por telefone ele havia o ajudado quando dera o conselho sobre ir até a casa de Serenity porque era isso que ela desejava, talvez isso que estivesse o incomodando.

Joey olhava pelo vidro, estava num andar tão alto que tudo não passava de pontinhos coloridos, a cidade era grande e difícil de respirar, apesar do Japão ser pequeno e com ruas lotadas o ambiente parecia mais limpo e o ar menos denso ou talvez fosse apenas por estar no prédio da família Gerberk, onde tudo era mais complicado e muito bem escondido.

**Continua.**


End file.
